LA MAGIA DE LUNA
by Samisa
Summary: ¡Hola a Tod@s! Un placer escribir y leernos. He decidido escribir inspirada en mis personajes favoritos Draco y Luna, esta historia converge a la par de lo que sucedió con la diferencia que ellos se conocen desde la infancia, pero todo lo que acontece su vida se llena de dificultades y sorpresas. Amor, pasión, drama, fantasía y aventuras. Espero les guste. ¡Di NO al plagio!
1. DESDE EL PRINCIPIO UNIDOS

**Hola a tod s, es un gusto saludarl s, espero les guste este Fic y todos los comentarios para mejorar los agradeceré infinitamente.**

**Capí corregido.**

**Le mando un saludo y nos leemos.**

**DESDE EL PRINCIPIO UNIDOS**

Una noche de invierno de luna llena se encontraba Xenophilius Loovegood, un hombre atractivo pero de apariencia relajada un tanto despreocupado de su aspecto, con cabello rubio claro, piel muy blanca y ojos gris azulado miraba hacia la ventana, se sentía feliz pero la preocupación que lo invadía nublaba un poco esa felicidad, en la habitación contigua se encontraba el amor de su vida su esposa Pandora a punto de dar a luz, él no podía dejar de pensar en lo que hace un tiempo había presenciado en la orilla del lago junto con su esposa.

Unos minutos más tarde para ser exactos a las 11:00 de la noche nació su primera hija a la que ambos padres orgullosos y felices llamaron Luna, fue una pequeña hermosa de piel blanca como el mármol con leve rosado en las mejillas, ojos gris azulados y rubia como su padre, con labios delgados en forma de corazón sonrosados y una linda y pequeña nariz.

Habían pasado algunas semanas y Narcissa Malfoy la mejor amiga de Pandora Loovegood decidió visitarla no sin antes comprobar que ni su esposo ni el de ella se enteraran, habían decidido mantener su amistad de tantos años un poco en silencio ya que sus respectivos esposos eran no sólo diferentes si no que compartían intereses completamente opuestos, mientras Xenophilius era soñador, leal y bueno, Lucius compartía ideales y actos obscuros, así como la creencia en la continuidad de la sangre limpia y era un ferviente seguidor del señor tenebroso.

Era una mañana fresca el clima seguía un poco frio Narcissa Malfoy había llegado a la puerta de la casa de su amiga Pandora Lovegood acompañada de su hijo Draco un pequeño de un año de edad, era un niño rubio platinado de ojos grises como la plata y de piel blanca, era un pequeño hermoso en realidad que aún mantenía la inocencia y felicidad intacta; al encontrarse dentro de la casa ambas amigas se abrazaron y Narcissa acerco a Draco a la pequeña Luna, este en un acto de cariño deposito un tierno beso los labios de la bebe.

\- Pandora, tu hija es preciosa - dijo Narcissa con una ternura infinita en la mirada tomando a la pequeña en brazos.

\- Gracias- sonrió Pandora ante el gesto de su amiga - Draco también es un amor… sabes Cissy tengo una angustia desde el acontecimiento del lago y hay ocasiones que no logro conciliar el sueño y no sé qué hacer, al ver a nuestros pequeños tan indefensos mi angustia crece.

\- Te pido que no te angusties, te prometo que nada malo le pasará a Luna y yo estaré contigo y también cuidaré de ella - le contesto Cissi con una mirada lo más calmada posible pero en el fondo ella también sufría por su hijo - además tenemos que estar muy unidas ya que tampoco sé qué futuro le espera a mi pequeño lamentablemente uno más obscuro e incierto que a Lunita, considerando las probabilidades es más que delicada y desagradable la situación que le espera a Draco.

\- Tienes razón por ahora no debemos preocuparnos ya llegará el momento y trataré de disfrutar a mi hija y tú disfrutarás al tuyo, muchas gracias por esta aquí me ayuda mucho.

Habían pasado un tiempo en el que Draco llegaba a la edad de diez años y Luna nueve ambas amigas se frecuentaban ya sin el desconocimiento de sus esposos, aunque no era muy seguido pero mantenían un fuerte lazo de amistad, los pequeños por su parte se conocían y se recordaban aunque no tenían muy claro lo que los unía, Luna era una linda niña que ante los ojos de la mayoría de las personas era distraída y vivía con la ilusión y esperanza de creer en cosas que no sonaban cuerdas, Draco en cambio con cada año que pasaba perdía su sonrisa, su naturalidad, su ternura y su felicidad, era un niño al que poco se le podía engañar.

Con el paso del tiempo Draco había cambiado, pero al estar con Luna era como si el niño tierno y feliz saliera a luz nuevamente, no era que sus padres lo trataran mal o no lo quisieran, pero Lucius su padre cada día le mostraba y le enseñaba muy a pesar de su madre como debía ser un sangre limpia, educado, serio, culto, rico y superior, en cambio Luna era totalmente libre, por lo que al estar juntos aunque pasaran meses sin verse eran ellos mismos; un día de verano en el lago de la Mansión Malfoy los niños jugaban cerca de un gran árbol, Luna decía ver hadas e insectos desconocidos para Draco eso lo hacía reír sin embargo lo desconcertaba y preocupaba muchas veces ya que no sabía cómo actuaría de un momento a otro, ese día ella subió al árbol y él no pudo detenerla.

\- ¡Luna baja ahora mismo! - grito Draco un poco preocupado.

\- ¡No! - dijo ella riendo sonoramente.

\- He dicho que bajes o te lastimarás y no iré en tu rescate ¡te lo advierto! no tengo mi escoba y no pienso subir – le gritó desde abajo y con un tono muy rojo en el rostro.

\- Y yo he dicho que no bajaré… si quieres ven por mí y ayúdame quiero atrapar a esa hada azul, me gusta su canto - Luna dijo con la voz más tierna que Draco ha escuchado.

Luna cada vez estaba más arriba y se acercaba a una rama que estaba en dirección al lago diciendo que un hada era lo que ella seguía, mientras Draco estaba muy preocupado caminando de un lado a otro mirando a Luna… todo sucedió muy rápido la niña se paró en esa rama con sus manos estiradas tratando de tocar algo que sólo ella podía ver y sin darse cuenta calló al lago dando un fuerte golpe sobre el agua.

Draco no lo pensó dos veces y aunque la diferencia de edad no era mucha si lo era la estatura y la fuerza ya que la niña era muy pequeña y delgada en comparación con él, saltó al lago un poco molesto pero su preocupación era más grande, con toda la fuerza reunida logró sacar a Luna y para su fortuna ella no había perdido el conocimiento por lo que la ayudó a impulsarse por el agua, la colocó en el pasto y la miró muy angustiado con lágrimas derramándose sobre su rostro para su propia sorpresa, Luna estiró su mano al rostro de su amigo con un mirada de angustia lo acarició y comenzó a llorar de manera inconsolable, algunas veces ella tocaba la mano de Draco pero él siempre lo evitaba y la evadía lo más que podía siempre luchando en contra de sus sensaciones.

\- Draquito perdóname no quise acerté sentir triste y que lloraras, por favor perdóname - dijo Luna entre sollozos y muchas lágrimas cayendo.

\- ¿COOMOOO PUDISTE HACER ESO? - grito con todas sus fuerzas Draco - ¡NO PUEDO CREER QUE LO HAYAS HECHO, QUE ME HAYAS HECHO ESTO!

Luna comenzó a llorar más fuerte pero Draco no soportó ese llanto y la abrazó con mucha fuerza, fue algo que a ella le sorprendió mucho ya casi no le demostraba cariño incluso había dejado de decirle Lunita y quería que ella le llamara Draco no Draquito.

\- No llores más Lunita, por favor no llores más, me preocupé mucho creí que morirías - le dijo Draco entre sollozos.

\- Draquito ¿Aún me quieres? - le pregunto Luna con una gran ilusión en sus ojos que seguían derramando lágrimas.

Draco por un momento se quedó sin habla ¿por qué le preguntaba eso? Era muy incómodo para él pero Luna lloraba más aunque se encontrara en sus brazos y sus ojos se veían tan tristes que decidió ser sincero.

\- Si - le dijo en tono parco y sereno - pero ya no llores.

\- No… no Draquito dímelo… dímelo tú, porque yo te quiero mucho mucho y siempre te voy a querer, quiero que me quieras como yo a ti - le dijo ella con la voz más dulce y triste al mismo tiempo.

\- ¡Ashhh Luuna! Está bien - se quejó Draco un poco molesto y con un gesto bastante marcado - Si Lunita te quiero mucho igual que tú a mí y también te voy a querer siempre, lo prometo.

En ese momento Draco no pudo evitar sonreír ante la cara atónita y feliz de Luna y más aún por el sorpresivo abrazo que ella le dio, al separase Draco la tomo de las manos y mirándola a los ojos se acercó a su rostro dándole un tierno beso en el que simplemente se quedaron con los labios unidos por unos segundos que les parecieron los mejores de su vida.

Al separase Draco le dijo que debían entrar para que secara su ropa y evitara un resfriado, Luna estaba más que feliz al igual que él pero ninguno dijo nada de lo sucedido, unas semanas después sucedió la peor tragedia para Luna, su madre había fallecido; Draco se enteró al escucharlo a través de la puerta del despacho de su padre cuando Narcissa se lo comentaba a Lucius, no sabía que hacer se sentía muy triste por Luna.

Los meses pasaron y Narcissa había acudido algunas ocasiones al cementerio donde yacían los restos de su amiga, pero desde lo ocurrido Draco y Luna no volvieron a verse.

Tiempo después…

Empezaba un nuevo curso en Hogwarts y Draco que ya tenía once años estaba por empezar su primer año en el colegio, en ocasiones pensaba en Luna en sus ojos, en su ternura, su lindo cabello rubio, pero poco tiempo después de dejar de verla y de la muerte de su madre, Lucius se dio cuenta del sufrimiento de Draco y decidió adelantar más las enseñanzas de un buen Malfoy en no mostrarse débil jamás, además de muchos hechizos y maleficios, él entendió y creyó que Luna lo hacía débil, por lo que decidió olvidarse de ella y sus sentimientos o por lo menos lo intentó.

De alguna manera sabía que debía obedecer y realizar todo lo que su padre le pedía y entre esas cosas no cabía Luna y tampoco quería que su padre pensara mucho en ella y los sentimientos que los unía, consideró la mejor opción la separación y el olvido.


	2. INGRESO A HOGWARTS

**INGRESO A HOGWARTS**

**Hola tod s, nuevamente es un gusto saludarl s, les comento que estoy revisando los capítulos y en cuanto los actualice todos y corrija errores continuaré la historia, espero sus comentarios para mejorar los agradeceré infinitamente.**

**Capí corregido.**

**Le mando un saludo y nos leemos.**

**INGRESO A HOGWARTS**

Draco había cumplido los once años de edad y sería hoy su primer día en el colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería, se cumplía un año aproximadamente en el que él y Luna no se habían visto ni habían tenido noticias el uno del otro, sin embargo, ninguno podía olvidar el sentimiento que los unía, para Draco era una lucha diaria y constante repetirse que él no sentía nada, que no la quería y que él un sangre limpia no debía ser tan débil, confiaba que con su estancia en el colegio olvidaría todo, la olvidaría a ella.

Luna por su parte en ocasiones se sentía triste y deprimida por la pérdida de su madre, por extrañar tanto a Draco y no recibir ninguna noticia suya, ella había mandado cartas a la Mansión Malfoy pero nunca recibía respuesta y ni tampoco sus propias cartas le eran devueltas pero confiaba que algún día lo vería de nuevo, su vida era tranquila y feliz al lado de su padre, ya que aunque extrañaba a su madre siempre tenía una sonrisa en su rostro y confiaba en que todo estaría bien, simplemente no se dejaría vencer, aunque la Luna que existía cuando Pandora vivía ya no era la misma, a falta de su madre y con la falta de atención al arreglo personal de su padre se fue convirtiendo en una niña más extraña de lo que ya era y no sólo en sus ideas, creencias y actitudes sino en su aspecto físico, su hermoso cabello rubio que su madre le cuidara con tanto esmero ahora estaba siempre en mal estado al igual que su vestimenta que nunca combinaba, era un desastre.

Draco fue acompañado por sus padres a tomar el expreso a Hogwarts, lo que más le había gustado era su varita de espino y pelo de unicornio, él sabía que estaría en la casa de Slytherin donde todos los Malfoy han estado, antes de abordar su madre le brindo un gran abrazo y un beso seguido de unas palabras de amor, de su padre recibió una palmada en el hombro y un recordatorio de sus enseñanzas.

Durante ese año en Hogwarts Draco vivió muchas cosas y experiencias, conoció a Harry Potter y sus amigos, claramente no congenio con ellos, pero ya se había hecho de algunos aliados ya que no los consideraba no todavía amigos Vincent Crabbe y Gregory Goyle y tenía firmemente en la cabeza el hacer imposible la vida al trio de oro, pero algo en su cabeza o su corazón no lograba ser desechado y eso era el recuerdo de Luna la única con la que había podido ser verdadero ya que durante ese año simplemente tuvo que fingir, al llegar las vacaciones de final de curso Draco se encontraba sentado cerca del lago en la Mansión Malfoy justo debajo del árbol del que Luna alguna vez se calló, miraba al cielo y al apacible lago y no podía dejar de sentir esa inmensa tristeza, además se preguntaba porque ella nunca le había intentado enviar una nota o algo aunque él tampoco lo había hecho, pero eso lo llenaba de ira, se reprochaba por ser tan débil, debía luchar contra todo eso, sabía que de regreso al colegio ella estaría ahí ya que cumplía la edad para ingresar a Hogwarts, pero era seguro Luna nunca entraría a su casa ella era buena.

Por su parte Xenophilius llevaba a Luna de la mano por el callejón Diagon en busca de los materiales que su hija usaría en su ingreso a Hogwarts, a ella lo que más le emocionaba era comprar su varita, incluso cuando era pequeña y jugaba con Draco trataban de adivinar de que sería, también la hacía muy feliz volver a verlo tal vez lo vería en el callejón y si no lo vería en el colegio, en ese momento pensó que en la mañana había enviado la carta No 24 ya que le escribía una carta por mes y recordó claramente lo que decía, había dejado que escribir un por favor responde, respóndeme, o espero tu respuesta, ya sólo escribía pensando en que por lo menos las leyera y supiera que ella lo quería y lo extrañaba aunque él no sintiera lo mismo.

_Carta No 24._

_Querido Draquito: _

_El día de hoy estaré en el callejón Diagon en busca de todo lo que necesito para mi ingreso al colegio, ¿sabes? Te extraño mucho y no hay un día que no te recuerde, deséame suerte con mi varita, hoy por fin la tendré._

_Con amor Luna._

Luna entró con Ollivander muy emocionada para ser elegida por su varita, en cuanto el Sr. Ollivander la vio le noto esa mirada un tanto distraída y soñadora con esa gran sonrisa, no pudo olvidar esos ojos gris azulados y le dijo que si ella hija de Xenophilius y Pandora Lovegood ella muy sonriente le dijo que sí que se llamaba Luna.

\- ¡Luna! Hermoso nombre. Muy bien pasa…pasa - dijo en tono de intriga el Sr. Ollivander - a ver que tenemos aquí podría ser esta - le entrego una varita de color hueso hermosa, pero al instante salió volando de sus manos - MMM no esa no es.

\- Sr. Ollivander esa varita era muy hermosa - dijo Luna un poco decepcionada.

\- Toma prueba con esta - y la varita simplemente no hizo nada.

\- Creo que esa tampoco es señor - sonrió Luna.

\- Tengo una que podría ser - dijo en tono pensativo y le ofreció otra más era de un color gris muy pálido caso blanco.

Luna tomo la varita y su cabello que se encontraba en muy mal estado quedó reluciente como todo su rostro al momento de tomarla en sus manos.

\- Creo que esta es Sr. Ollivander - dijo Luna muy feliz y con sonrisa enorme.

\- Si esa es Luna parece que tu varita ha elegido, es de Espino, 25 cm con Pelo de cola de Thestral, es una varita muy interesante y única en su clase sólo existen dos varitas con Pelo de cola de Thestral ya que es muy difícil conseguirlo puesto que no cualquiera puede verlos y no cualquiera puede usarlas la que acaba de elegir y la varita más poderosa la varita de sauco, pero eso no es todo del árbol que se realizó sólo salió una varita más ya que al tener las dos varitas en mi mano el árbol simplemente se incendió y eso sólo sucede con varitas que son hechas para almas gemelas ambas de un mismo árbol y diferente núcleo unidas pero diferentes y sucedió precisamente en luna llena y está por demás decir que la otra varita ya tiene dueño aunque tiene un color negro como la noche a diferencia de la tuya.

\- ¿Cómo, la otra varita que es alma gemela de la mía ya tiene dueño? - pregunto Luna muy confundida y poco asustada con toda esa información, no quería ni imaginar quien tenía lo otra.

\- Así es señorita Lovegood ¿cree usted saber quien la tiene o desea que se lo diga? - dijo Ollivander un poco preocupado ya que ni él lo podía creer, era improbable todo ello.

\- Sr. Ollivander sólo hay una persona que me gustaría que la tuviera y si no es él preferiría no saberlo ¿Es Draco Malfoy?

\- dijo Luna sin más con una gran mirada de esperanza y casi seguridad.

\- Bueno señorita Luna creo que ahora entiendo la decisión de su varita y el por qué la eligió - contesto el Sr. Ollivander al ver esos ojos con infinito amor - así es, pero él no lo sabe y espero tenga cuidado - contesto.

Luna salió lo más feliz que pudo haber imaginado de Ollivander´s no podía creer lo que había sucedido, Draco tenía la contraparte de su varita o alma gemela como él le llamó, Luna mostro muy complacida a su padre su varita y su cabello, sólo omitió la historia.

Había llegado el día de regreso a Hogwarts y en el expreso Draco se encontraba con sus cómplices mostrándose siempre altanero y con mirada fría, por su parte Luna no había podido verlo aunque lo busco, decidió esperar a estar en el colegio así que se sentó tranquilamente en compartimiento vacío y decidió leer "El Quisquilloso", revista editada por su padre en la que hablaba de criaturas y cosas extrañas.

Finalmente era el momento en que Luna sería asignada a su casa ese día su padre había hecho un gran esfuerzo para que ella luciera bien y lo había logrado, su largo y rubio cabello estaba limpio y caía en ondas por su espalda hasta la cintura, su rostro blanco y un poco sonrosado y esos grandes ojos gris azulados acompañados por sus largas y espesas pestañas rubias, lo único diferente eran sus aretes en forma de rábanos que ella gustaba de usar, cuando estuvo al frente sentada en el banco con el sombrero seleccionador lo único en lo que podía pensar era en ver a Draco y por fin su sueño se cumplía, ahí estaba mirándola de manera fija ella no pudo ni sonreír pero sintió un vuelco a su corazón y sólo atino que el sobrero le decía que era difícil y de pronto grito Ravenclaw, se levantó y se sentó en su mesa, Draco no dejaba de mirarla estaba tan molesto por lo que sentía, sabía que no la había olvidado pero tantos sentimientos por una pequeña niña era inconcebible, además ella lucia diferente, con la mirada más soñadora de lo normal, su sonrisa innegable pero era otra cosa - ¿Qué? - se preguntaba Draco.


	3. REENCUENTRO

**REENCUENTRO**

**Hola tod s, un placer saludarl s, continuo con mi revisión ya voy en el tercer capítulo espero sus comentarios para mejorar los agradeceré infinitamente.**

**Capí corregido.**

**Le mando un saludo y nos leemos.**

**REENCUENTRO**

Mientras la cena transcurría Draco se sentía muy nervioso, ansioso y por demás furioso, como era posible que sintiera todo eso, Luna lo miraba con esos ojos soñadores y transparentes que la caracterizaban y que tanto recordaba, estaba desesperado por salir corriendo y no recibir más esa mirada, claro que si reconocía realmente sus verdaderos sentimientos moría de ganas por abrazar a Luna.

Antes de siquiera terminar su cena Draco salió lo más rápido que pudo en dirección a su sala común para poder escapar no de ella sino de él mismo, pero escucho que una hermosa y tierna voz decía su nombre un poco agitada, al girarse comprobó que era Luna quien lo seguía a toda velocidad, sin poder reaccionar adecuadamente se dejó envolver en el abrazo más esperado por ambos, los ojos de Luna comenzaron llenarse de lágrimas; por un instante tan sólo por un instante Draco fue completamente feliz, ambos se sentían completos como si una parte de ellos que se encontraba lejos por fin se complementaba en la unión perfecta.

\- ¡Draquito! No sabes cuánto te extraño, te quiero…te quiero mucho - soltó Luna si pensarlo, Draco no podía entender como esa voz, la forma en que pronunciaba su nombre y le decía esas cosas tan cursis podían entrar directo en sus sentimientos y dejarse doblegar, pero no lo permitiría, no ya no lo haría él era un digno mago sangre limpia Malfoy con un futuro que protagonizaría su carácter y herencia; pero lo que realmente quería Draco era proteger a Luna de ser su amiga, quería protegerla de su padre y de la probable aparición del señor tenebroso, información que sólo los mortífagos sabían.

\- Suéltame Luna y no se te ocurra volver a abrazarme nunca, jamás intentes siquiera acercarte a mi o lo lamentarás - dijo Draco empujando a Luna con total delicadeza, no quería lastimarla físicamente, su corazón sentía que estaba a punto de perder a la persona más importante en su vida, pero que podía hacer él, tenía un destino escrito y ella no encajaba en esa vida, se sentía el ser más desdichado de la tierra y sabía que al perderla perdería su corazón, su alma, su pizca de bondad, su vida sabía que jamás sería feliz sin ella.

\- Draquito ¿Por qué me dices eso, es porque sólo te escribía una vez por mes? Lo siento no quería molestarte, pensé que tal vez estabas muy ocupado para responderme - contesto Luna totalmente desconsolada ante su comentario. Draco quedó sorprendido por lo que acababa de escuchar pero no lo demostró ya hablaría con su madre sobre eso.

\- No Luna no es eso, quiero que entiendas algo, desde este momento y para siempre dejamos de ser amigos, será como si nunca nos hubiéramos conocido y así quiero que lo aceptes, nunca volveré siquiera a mirarte y espero lo mismo de ti… - los ojos de Draco estaban a punto de explotar así como sus sentimientos, sentía mucha presión en el pecho y el aire le faltaba estaba a punto de flaquear ante la mirada más triste que había visto en esos encantadores y únicos ojos, únicos como su dueña - Adiós Luna y olvídate de mí - dijo y sin más se dio la vuelta y continuo su camino con sus ojos derramando tantas lágrimas que era ya imposible ver, así que decidió que no podía llegar a su sala común sin que le vieran en ese deplorable estado así que busco un lugar donde desahogar su dolor, paso varias horas llorando como nunca creyó hacerlo, regresó a su sala y a su habitación con el firme pensamiento que eso no le volvería a ocurrir nunca, sería el frio Draco Malfoy que debía ser y Luna estaría feliz sin él.

Draco se quedó un momento sentado en su cama, analizando la situación no podía esperar hasta el siguiente día, así que escribió una carta a su madre en donde le preguntaba sobre las cartas de Luna, aunque había decidido que no volvería siquiera a pensar en ella debía saber qué había sucedido, porque le ocultaban sus cartas, se imaginaba que su padre tenía algo que ver con eso pero no se sentiría tranquilo hasta comprobarlo, al terminar de escribirla decidió que era muy arriesgado enviarla con una lechuza, por lo que en un susurro casi imperceptible Draco llamo a su elfo doméstico.

\- Dobby.

\- Amo dígame - contesto al instante el elfo con una reverencia.

\- Es necesario que entregues esta carta a mi madre y esperaré la repuesta ahora mismo y Dobby mi padre no debe enterarse - dijo el joven en tono muy suave a lo acostumbrado, se sentía tan triste que hablaba por inercia y sin la menor expresión, esto confundió al elfo y en un atrevido acto dijo.

\- En seguida lo haré amo ¿pppero… amo se encuentra bien? - dijo el elfo un poco asustado ya que a pesar del trato de Lucius, Draco no era malo con él, incluso dicho elfo cuidaba y quería al niño y este a él aunque no lo reconocería.

-No - contesto tajante - pero necesito que hagas lo que te digo.

\- Discúlpeme amo - y en un instante desapareció.

Pasados varios minutos el elfo domestico apareció y entregó una carta a Draco y una caja blanca cerrada con un listón azul y en un acto casi imperceptible y con lágrimas en los ojos desapareció de la habitación del chico, la carta era de su madre como lo esperaba, en ella Narcissa le explicaba a su hijo que su padre no tenía nada que ver con haberle ocultado las cartas, que todo había sido idea de ella, pero que lo hizo por protegerlo a él y a Luna, le pedía perdón por ello pero que tratara de entenderla ya que su situación era muy arriesgada.

Draco abrió la caja con sumo cuidado y para su sorpresa se encontró veinticuatro cartas de Luna, cada una enumerada y con su linda caligrafía decía: Carta No 1 Luna Lovegood, Carta No 2 Luna Lovegood, Carta No 3 Luna Lovegood… y así hasta la número 24, todas estaban cerradas, su madre no las había abierto, por lo menos eso lo consolaba, tenían ese aroma a fresa que siempre emanaba de Luna de su Luna, no pudo contener la lágrimas y realizó un hechizo silenciador, ya que él era avanzado para su edad por las enseñanzas de su padre. Leyó cada una de las cartas de Luna, todas eran hermosas y su dolor se acrecentaba, e imaginaba que si ella lo amaba como él porque ¡sí! eso era lo que Draco sentía por Luna, entonces ella sufría igual o más que él, por lo que tomo una decisión que cambiaría su vida.

Luna por su parte había llegado tarde a su habitación ya que al seguir a Draco perdió al prefecto que los guiaría, observo su sala común, todo era hermoso y en su habitación ya se encontraban sus cosas, en su cama grabado su nombre sus compañeras se encontraban dormidas pero ello no dejaba de ver el cielo estrellado con una gran luna llena, miró sus cosas en su cama y derramando más lágrimas de las que alguna vez hubiera imaginado se quedó dormida sumergida en la más profunda tristeza.


	4. EL ADIOS

**EL ADIOS**

**Hola tod s, es un placer saludarl s, continuando con mi revisión ya voy en el cuarto capítulo, espero sigan leyendo, gracias y espero sus comentarios para mejorar los agradeceré infinitamente.**

**Capí corregido.**

**EL ADIOS**

Esa mañana Draco despertó decidido a terminar su sufrimiento y el de Luna, su día transcurrió normal en sus clases y en sus típicos encuentros desagradables con sus ya declarados enemigos, cara rajada Potter, sangre sucia Granger y pobretón Weasley, pero para su pesar ni molestarlos le había provocado un dejo de felicidad, en los momentos en que se encontraba con Luna en el gran comedor no podía evitar mirarla a discreción y en verdad que la notaba muy triste a pesar de que ella lo trataba de ocultar pero él la conocía bien, deseaba tanto abrazarla; ya terminadas sus clases se dirigió al bosque prohibido con sus cartas.

Al estar frente al lago se sentó debajo de un árbol y llamo nuevamente al elfo Dobby, este llegó al instante y con su clásica reverencia y le pregunto lo que deseaba.

\- Dobby es necesario que hagas algo por mí y por Luna, tu sabes el destino que me depara y no puedo realizar lo que se espera de mí y tampoco cuidar a Luna al mismo tiempo… sólo soy un intento de adulto - dijo son tristeza.

\- Dobby hace lo que el amo le diga - respondió el elfo con total desconcierto.

\- Ten - dijo entregando la caja con las cartas dentro - esto es mi mayor tesoro además de Luna y mi madre, debes destruirlas porque yo no puedo y después de hacerlo deberás borrar de mi memoria que alguna vez conocí a Luna y a ella debes hacerle lo mismo debe olvidar que me conoció, así como a los testigos de nuestra amistad - dijo Draco con la voz más firme y fría.

\- Pero amo no pida eso a Dobby por favor, Dobby sabe que usted la quiere y ella a usted, amo no debe por favor no obligue a Dobby, yo lo quiero y eso es muy cruel - dijo el elfo llorando sonoramente y con grandes gritos.

\- Dobby lo harás y no hay discusión, obedéceme, además que esperas que haga Dobby sufrir y que Luna sufra por algo que irremediable me espera, seré un mortífago y lo sabes, no debo amar ni ser amado, seré lo que me padre quiere, sabes las consecuencias de no hacerlo Dobby, ¡HAZLO YA DEBO PROTEGERLA Y ESTA ES LA ÚNICA MANERA NADIE DEBE SABER LO QUE SIENTO POR ELLA NI YO MISMO! - grito con todas sus fuerzas.

\- ¡Oh amo! Lo haré - respondió el elfo derramando tantas lágrimas como Draco.

Acto seguido apareció una luz blanca por las manos de Dobby y en ese momento todo recuerdo de Luna en la mente de Draco desapareció y a su vez todo recuerdo de Draco en la mente de Luna también desapareció, así como en las pocas personas que sabían de ellos, en ese instante apareció muy cerca donde Draco aún se encontraba un poco desorientado, un hombre de una gran barba blanca y anteojos de forma de media luna Albus Dumbledore quién tomo por sorpresa la elfo doméstico de los Malfoy.

\- ¿Dobby Dime porque has hecho eso? no medí cuenta hasta que sentí tu energía, sabes que tu acto tendrá ciertas repercusiones, pero tendrás que explicarme todo en mi oficina, pero antes asegúrate que Draco se encuentre bien al igual que Luna - le dijo el director de Hogwarts con un dejo de preocupación en su mirada - te espero en mi oficina.

\- ¿Amo se encuentra bien? - dijo el elfo aun llorando desconsolado.

\- Mmm… ¿Dobby que haces aquí? Claro que estoy bien ¡estas llorando! - dijo con voz entrecortada y con mucha confusión.

\- Amo, usted me llamo y disculpe no lloro estoy…estoy - dijo el elfo con un poco de duda en su voz.

\- Olvídalo, no entiendo porque habría de llamarte, déjame tranquilo no me siento bien - Draco se fue directo a su sala común, se sentó en un amplio sillón ya que no entendía porque se sentía tan triste y vacío, era algo inexplicable, así que decidió no tomarlo más en cuenta y salió en busca de sus amigos ya que casi era la hora de la cena.

Por su parte Luna se encontraba en su cama, se sentía confundida y con una tristeza y un vacío que no se podía explicar, según ella eso no era usual en su personalidad así que con todo el optimismo del mundo se levantó para dirigirse al gran comedor con sus clásicos saltitos en su andar, ella estaba de un momento a otro extrañamente feliz y disfrutaba de su primer día en Hogwarts.

En tanto en la oficina del director el elfo Dobby estaba inconsolable, se arrepentía de lo que había hecho y le explicaba al profesor y se golpeaba al mismo tiempo, Albus Dumbledore con la mayor paciencia y tranquilidad escucho del elfo toda la historia desde que los niños eran unos bebes, le conto el próximo y desagradable destino de Draco y finalmente confeso que no había seguido del todo las ordenes de su amo mientras de aplastaba la cabeza en un cajón de un escritorio, le dijo al director que el hechizo sería disuelto con el acercamiento de los chicos si eso se daba, él no quería que su amo fuera infeliz o malo.

\- Dobby entiendes que lo que hiciste es grave, puede traer muy malas consecuencias si ellos se vuelven a encontrar no sólo los dos recuperaran sus memorias, también Lucius, Narcissa y Xenophilius y los habitantes de la Mansión Malfoy - dijo el director con una voz tranquila y una sonrisa paciente.

\- Dobby entiende, pero era la única oportunidad de Dobby para hacer feliz al amo Draco - dijo el elfo entre sorbos de nariz y golpes en su cabeza.

\- Tranquilo Dobby, ahora pensaré y esperaremos al tiempo, ahora hay algo más que quieras decir, algo sobre un cierto niño con gafas…

Mientras tanto, en el gran comedor ya se encontraban todos los estudiantes en sus respectivas mesas, Draco sintió una extraña necesidad de mirar a cierta rubia de ojos azules y soñadores con una gran sonrisa, sintió algo en su pecho una corriente paso por su cuerpo pero lo desecho al instante, sólo por un momento sus miradas se cruzaron y Luna sintió una escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo y una presión en el pecho, pero culpo a las criaturas de su mente… así el tiempo paso y ellos simplemente se separaron y se olvidaron.


	5. LA VIDA EN HOGWARTS

**LA VIDA EN HOGWARTS**

**Hola a tod s, un placer saludarl s, continuo con mi revisión ya voy en el quinto capítulo ya no me falta mucho, espero sus comentarios para mejorar los agradeceré infinitamente y hacen muy feliz.**

**Capí corregido.**

**Le mando un saludo y nos leemos.**

**LA VIDA EN HOGWARTS**

Durante los años subsecuentes Draco y Luna no se habían vuelto a acercar incluso ella se había hecho de algunos sobrenombres que por cierto Draco le había puesto, la llamaban lunática y en especial los estudiantes de la casa de las serpientes se ensañaban con ella no sólo por su peculiar forma de ser y de vestir, sino por la amistad que había hecho con Harry, Ron y Hermione, así como Ginny y Neville, todos de la casa de Grifindor.

Draco se encontraba en sexto año, su padre estaba encerrado en Azcaban y se le había encomendado una tarea por demás difícil como recién Mortifago, además que no lograba entender porque sentía un gran vació en su alma además del miedo y el enojo por su detestable destino, su único consuelo por momentos eran las mujeres que en Hogwarts parecían siempre dispuestas a cooperar, pero nada le satisfacía en el fondo algunas veces soñaba con unos hermosos ojos azules tan intensos que lo tranquilizaban y lo hacían sentirse feliz por unos momentos. Luna por su parte había participado con la Orden del Fénix, sus habilidades se habían incrementado así como su conocimiento ya se había enfrentado a Mortifagos y visto la muerte de amigos, pero su ímpetu y su particular esperanza seguían intactas.

Un día de invierno en Hogwarts de regreso de Hogsmeade Luna caminaba con sus pensamientos en un sin fin de criaturas y en lo feliz que era al encontrar y tener amigos, su mejor amiga era Ginny y sabía que contaba con ella incondicionalmente, pero Luna guardaba un secreto sólo para sí misma, no entendía que significaba realmente pero sabía que no debía saberlo nadie más, en ocasiones tenia sueños en donde aparecía ella feliz con Draco Malfoy y no se explicaba porque desde que tenía memoria soñaba lo mismo no siempre pero si constante, no podía mirarlo y aunque no le importaba él era muy malo con ella pero no se enojaba, sentía lástima porque se daba cuenta que realidad sufría.

Luna se dirigió al bosque prohibido donde le gustaba estar sólo en compañía de los Thestral, al llegar se dio cuenta que Draco Malfoy se encontraba observando a las peculiares criaturas con un rostro por demás triste, Luna quiso salir corriendo por el miedo que algunas veces sentía al verlo, pero su mirada y su ceño se mostraba tan diferente a cuando estaba con sus amigos Slytherin, estaba tan quieto que parecía una hermosa estatua con su cabello rubio moviéndose al compás del viento y su mirada triste y serena al mismo tiempo dejaban caer algunas lágrimas, nunca Luna había presenciado algo tan hermoso para ella ni siquiera las criaturas que tanto amaba y eso la desconcertaba, quería abrazarlo, consolarlo, besarlo… no lo entendía.

Pasaron algunos minutos en que Luna grababa en su mente esa imagen, permaneció tan quieta que todo desapareció de su entorno excepto él; Draco por su parte se sentía devastado, había presenciado como la maldición del collar se había hecho presente a una estudiante que no lo merecía y a decir verdad tampoco lo merecía el profesor Dumbledore, mirar a los Thestral le brindaba un poco de paz y le hacía ver la realidad de las muertes de tantos inocentes que había presenciado. Draco se había percatado de Luna pero no dijo nada ya que no era la primera vez que se encontraban juntos mirando a esas criaturas, por lo general era Draco quien permanecía oculto en los árboles admirando a Luna, le gustaba sus movimientos, sus enormes ojos azules que le recordaban los de su constante sueño, esa paz que de ella emanaba lo llenaba por momentos, aunque en el colegio era malo con ella, ese era su secreto la paz y felicidad que le daba mirar a Luna aunque no sabía ni entendía porque.

Sin pensarlo más Draco volteo a mirar a Luna que parecía petrificada, sus ojos se encontraron y caminó hacia ella a paso lento sin dejar de mirarla y ella permaneció quieta ni siquiera parpadeaba parecía sorprendida y asustada no sabía que lo impulsaba pero quería estar cerca por primera vez, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca un extraño impulso lo hizo inhalar el aroma de su cabello, sin tocarla bajo su rosto muy cerca del de ella e inhalo de nuevo y así lo hizo por varios minutos inhalaba su rostro, su cuello , detrás de sus orejas y muy cerca de su pecho, Luna sólo permanecía quieta y con su corazón desbocado y feliz, todo rastro de miedo había desaparecido.

Draco no pudo reprimirse más y comenzó a acariciar a Luna comenzó con sus manos siguió con su cabello y su rostro empezando por la sien, luego su nariz y pómulos, cada vez estaba más pegado a ella, acaricio su rosados labios con la yema de los dedos provocando que los entreabriera, acerco su rostro al de Luna y pudo sentir y oler su dulce aliento sobre su piel, era algo tan delicado y exquisito lo hacía sentirse tan feliz que sin pensarlo más la tomo por la cintura y unió sus labios a los de ella, se acoplaron instantáneamente era un beso tierno y con un amor infinito que ninguno entendía, poco a poco el momento se volvía más intenso y ese tierno beso se transformó en uno lleno de desesperación y pasión, Draco tomo a Luna con una mano por detrás de la cabeza y la pegaba más a su boca y con la otra la atraía a su cuerpo no podía parar, invadió con su lengua la boca inexperta de ella y para él era la sensación más intensa y deliciosa que había tenido, Luna que sólo se había dejado llevar por él, subió sus brazos por el cuello de Draco y con la misma intensidad de él lo pegaba a su cuerpo, nunca se habían sentido tan feliz, nada existía sólo ellos.

Pasaron unos minutos y Draco tomo el rostro de Luna con ambas manos y mirándola fijamente a los ojos le dijo lo impensable.

\- ¡Luna… Te amo! no lo entiendo pero es así.

\- Yo también Te amo Draco.

En ese momento las varitas de ambos salieron disparadas de sus abrigos destellando una fuerte luz blanca, por un instante se unieron y la luz salió en dirección a ellos tirándolos en la fría nieve provocando que todos los recuerdos perdidos reaparecieran como una gran montaña de imágenes, mientras Draco y Luna se retorcían llorando tomaban su cabeza con las manos por el fuerte dolor provocado por los recuerdos que estaban recuperando, cuando por fin todo finalizó Draco fue el primero en levantarse y se dirigió inmediatamente a ver a Luna que parecía desmallada, la tomo en sus brazos y la abrazó fuertemente Luna correspondió el abrazo débilmente.

\- Luna perdóname por favor-decía Draco con una preocupación infinita.

\- Draquito, te amo, te amo y te necesito, no vuelvas a dejarme - Luna decía entre sollozos e infinitas lágrimas.


	6. EXPLICACIONES Y SOLUCIÓN

**EXPLICACIONES Y SOLUCIÓN**

**Hola a tod s, un placer saludarl s, continuo con mi revisión sigue el sexto capítulo ya no me falta mucho, espero sus comentarios para mejorar los agradeceré infinitamente y hacen muy feliz.**

**Capí corregido y poquito lemmon ;)**

**Le mando un saludo y nos leemos.**

**EXPLICACIONES Y SOLUCIÓN**

\- Luna mi Luna… por favor no llores - repetía Draco casi en susurros llenos de amor.

\- No puedo, no puedo creer que hayamos estado tanto tiempo separados y que mi mente no te recordara - decía Luna con la voz entrecortada, era increíble lo que había ocurrido, casi no lo podía creer.

\- Por favor Luna es mi culpa que sufras por eso tome esa decisión pero se supone que era para siempre, no sé qué pasó lo que sí sé es que aunque no te recordara nunca deje de quererte y hoy lo comprobamos ¿No? - dijo Draco con esa sonrisa de lado que lo caracterizaba.

\- ¿De verdad Draco, me quieres? me has tratado tan mal todos estos años y por supuesto no te guardo ningún rencor menos ahora que te recuerdo - dijo Luna incorporándose y dándole la espalda a Draco para evitar su mirada.

\- Luna por favor cree en mí - y la tomó por los hombros dándole la vuelta y quedando frente a frente y con la mirada más intensa y segura - Luna escucha bien de verdad lo siento, siento haberte tratado tan mal, siento haberte mentido el día de tu ingreso en Hogwarts y decir esas cosas horribles, siento no haber estado contigo en la muerte de tu madre, siento no responder tus cartas y siento haber hecho que nos olvidáramos, pero lo que más siento es hacerte sufrir, por favor perdóname Luna - dijo limpiando con las yemas de los dedos las lágrimas del rostro de Luna.

\- Draco…yo no…

Pero Draco no dejo que Luna terminara de hablar y la beso con más intensidad de lo que había hecho antes ahora estaba seguro de sus sentimientos, sabía lo que sus sueños significaban y que esos ojos azules eran de Luna su Luna, a la que había olvidado para protegerla, pero ahora eso no importaba sólo quería tenerla en sus brazos, la necesitaba.

\- ¡Dobby! Exclamo Draco con un tono un tanto frio.

\- Amo Draco - Dijo el elfo muy nervioso y con los ojos observando a Luna y Draco a la vez, con una mirada llorosa y tartamudeando - ¡Pooor faaavor, perdóneme!

\- Dobby, ya no soy tu amo, pero es necesario que hablemos, primero quiero saber porque Luna y yo hemos recuperado la memoria, ahora recuerdo perfectamente lo que te pedí y no fue este resultado que esperaba - dijo Draco lo más calmado que podía pero con una mirada fría.

\- Dobby siempre le servirá al amo Draco - contesto en un tono más calmado - cuando el amo Draco pidió que les borrara la memoria Dobby podía notar el sufrimiento del amo y no pudo realizar la tarea de acuerdo a lo solicitado pero Dobby se castigó por eso, Dobby no podía dejar que el amo sufriera por siempre ni que se volviera malo, Dobby debe proteger al amo Draco.

\- Dobby has hecho muy mal, lo que te pedí era para proteger a Luna y no puedes evitar que me vuelva malo porque siempre he sido malo y ahora Luna corre un gran peligro , porque ahora me recuerda y estar cerca de mi significa un riesgo enorme Dobby, ¡NO LO ENTIENDES! - grito Draco con una voz que sólo desprendía furia.

\- Draco no digas eso por favor, tú no eres malo, si lo fueras no hubieras intentando protegerme - Luna que hasta ese momento había permanecido callada le dijo tomándolo por el rostro y tranquilizándolo - Dobby creo que has hecho muy bien en no obedecer a Draco, encontraremos la solución - dijo dirigiéndose al elfo con un tierna sonrisa.

\- Dobby dime específicamente que hechizo fue el que utilizaste y que repercusiones tiene, ¿todos recuperaron nuestros recuerdos, mis padres, su padre? - dijo Draco irritado y acercándose al elfo en un instante con la mirada fría.

\- Dobby realizó un hechizo que borró los recuerdos de haberse conocido y los de las personas que sabían de eso, pero el hechizo se rompería si ustedes llegaban a acercarse nuevamente atraídos por sus sentimientos, sólo se rompería si su amor es verdadero, además Dobby guardo sus cartas amo Draco, Dobby no las destruyó, Dobby tiene una esperanza - decía el elfo con los ojos llenos de luz.

-¡DOBBY ESTAS LOCO, ES UN GRAVE ERROR LO QUE HAS HECHO, CREES QUE ESTO TIENE REMEDIO! - grito desesperado y furioso al elfo mostrando la marca tenebrosa que ya poseía en su antebrazo - Dobby tú sabes lo que significa, sabes mi destino todo está decidido desde mi nacimiento, de verdad Dobby cometiste un grave error y lo sabes - Dijo Draco con la mirada más obscura hasta ese momento.

Sin darse cuenta del tiempo que había pasado la noche se hacía presente, Draco se dejó caer de rodillas, se sentía devastado ese era el año más difícil y monstruoso que estaba pasando, por un lado él ya era un mortífago la marca en su antebrazo se lo confirmaba, debía matar al director de Hogwarts y era una orden directa de Voldemort o sus padres y él sufrirían las consecuencias, ahora él y Luna recordaban un pasado en común y lo peor era que nadie debía enterarse sus sentimientos - Dobby vete, déjanos solos después hablaremos - dijo Draco con un fría y terrorífica voz.

Luna se sentía impactada al ver esa marca en el antebrazo de Draco, no sabía que hacer lo miraba y seguía de rodillas sin voltear hacia ella con el antebrazo expuesto y la luz de la luna provocaba de él una imagen aterradora, perecía un ángel obscuro vestido de negro con sus ojos plata y profundos tan devastadores como envolventes y esa marca resplandecía y resaltaba de la piel de marfil que poseía, para Luna él era su respuesta a la sensación de vacío que hasta ese día no entendía, con marca tenebrosa o no él era suyo y ella suya.

Caminó lentamente y se posó de rodillas al igual que él, tomo la mano de Draco y la levantó despacio comenzó a acariciar la marca que tanto lo dañaba con sus delicados dedos, él seguía con la mirada perdida en algún lugar obscuro cuando Luna posó sus labios en la marca tenebrosa y comenzó un camino de delicados besos delineando cada parte de la marca, Draco se estremeció ante ese gesto y miró sorprendido a Luna quien seguía con tiernos besos.

\- Luna… no hagas eso, no podemos estar juntos yo soy la obscuridad y tú la luz, sigue con tu vida como hasta ahora lo has hecho y yo… seguiré con la mía - dijo Draco lo más decidido posible.

\- No Draco, jamás volveré a separarme de ti, nunca - contestó con la mirada transparente directa a los ojos de Draco y muy segura de lo que decía.

La voz de Luna era como el tintineo de una campana y llegaba directo al interior de Draco, sabía que si seguía mirándola a los ojos soñadores que poseía, terminaría cediendo y eso no era bueno, no para ella. Luna acercó su rostro al de Draco y comenzó a besarle el rostro, lo besaba y acariciaba con una gran ternura y amor.

Draco no pudo resistir más y se abalanzó a los labios de Luna, sentía dentro de su cuerpo como fuego que se extendía, ese fuego que jamás había sentido hasta ese día, la besaba con impaciencia, con desesperación, ella lo miraba con tanto amor que sentía que no lo merecía y así era, pero esa mirada al mismo tiempo lo trasportaba a un lugar donde era libre y feliz, Draco invadía cada vez más profundamente la boca de Luna, introducía su legua y acariciaba la de ella con total pasión, sus manos exploraban el cuerpo de ella y en un instante se perdía entre su blanca y perfecta piel, era tan delicada y suave, sus manos la recorrían mientras Luna sólo emitía pequeños jadeos y suspiros que llegaban directo al interior de Draco devastándolo por completo.

Draco fue despojándola de su ropa mientras la besaba y acariciaba - Luna, eres mía, mía, sólo mía - le decía Draco; en un instante ella se encontró totalmente desnuda debajo de la luz de la noche, él admiraba su blanca y delicada piel, su cuerpo era perfecto delgado y con finas curvas, su largo, rubio y ondulado cabello desparramado brillaba, era la visión de la mujer perfecta para Draco - ¡Luna eres hermosa, se mía! - Draco estaba decidido a poseerla pero quería que ella aceptara - Siempre lo he sido ¡Ámame! - Dijo Luna muy segura.

En ese instante Draco continuo con sus apasionadas caricias y besos, se deleitaba con ese cuerpo que sabía no había sido de nadie nunca, los besos de su boca se trasladaron hacia su cuello bajando lentamente hacia sus senos, para Luna era una experiencia sublime, esas caricias y besos eran únicos, él la besaba con tanta delicadeza y pasión al mismo tiempo, nunca se había sentido tan deseada y amada.

Draco besaba con vehemencia sus senos, su vientre sus piernas cada dedo de sus manos, él recorría cada centímetro del cuerpo de Luna, quería deleitarse con él, por fin decidió a ir más lejos y darle el mayor placer posible a Luna, la amaba y quería hacerla feliz, comenzó a besar la parte más íntima de Luna, ella sólo dio un pequeño respingo de sorpresa y prosiguió con jadeos, se sentía feliz, de pronto comenzó a tener una sensación por demás placentera que acabo en una gran explosión de su cuerpo y de ella salió un jadeo de placer que nunca se había escuchado.

Draco levanto la cara orgulloso y volvió a besarla apasionadamente, ella estaba conociendo su propio sabor, en un instante Draco se levantó y comenzó a desnudarse de la manera más sensual mirando a Luna, ella todavía con la respiración agitada lo miraba con un brillo total, al quedar totalmente desnudo y de pie ante ella orgulloso de su cuerpo, se miraron profundamente a los ojos, muy despacio Draco se acercó, acarició desde sus pies con ambas manos hasta llegar a sus rodillas levantándolas y separándolas a la vez, con las más fina delicadeza, Draco recorrió con su lengua y su nariz desde la intimidad de Luna hasta llegar a su boca para continuar con un beso tierno.

A Luna le temblaban un poco las piernas mientras Draco se acercaba poco a poco, ella lo tomo por las mejillas mirándolo fijamente y asintiendo a la vez, Draco comenzó a penetrar a Luna con total ternura y muy despacio, introduciendo sus brazos por detrás de la espalda de Luna hasta quedar completamente unidos, cuando Draco logro con un poco de fuerza penetrarla por completo ella emitió un gemido profundo de dolor y placer combinados, Draco sentía morir era la experiencia más deliciosa que hubiese imaginado, tener en sus brazo y poseer a Luna era un total éxtasis era casi como un castigo sentir que él era una nube obscura tapando a esa gran y brillante Luna.

Sentía que se apoderaba de su ser, de su luz, de toda ella, estaba extasiado de tenerla en su dominio, sentía todo, amor, deseo, pasión, lujuria y porque no decirlo ¡poder¡, Luna le pertenecía desde siempre, él era su dueño, se percató que ella se dejaba llevar por el placer y que el dolor desaparecía poco apoco, su lindos gemidos con esa vocecilla tan singular que poseía su pequeña lo hacía sentirse un sátiro, pero no importaba él la poseía y ella lo disfrutaba, es su Luna.

Después de unos angustiantes de lindos minutos en los que el dolor y placer se unían, Luna pensaba que era el dolor más placentero que había sentido y poco a poco se trasformaba en sólo y puro placer, su cuerpo ya no respondía a pensamientos ahora respondía a los movimiento que Draco le daba, sentía como entraba en ella una y otra vez, lo estaba disfrutando tanto que podría morir feliz, cada vez lo sentía introducirse en ella más y más fuerte y lo agradecía, la explosión estaba creciendo en su interior, se besaban ferozmente, se abrazaban y se acariciaban con desespero, Luna rasguñaba la blanca y fuerte espalda de Draco se estremecían al unísono, ya no había control Draco penetraba a Luna con más fuerza, mientras más jadeaba Luna más fuerte la poseía, hasta que Luna en un grito ahogado sintió la explosión de place que le transmitió a Draco y él liberó su gran deseo junto con ella.


	7. DECISIONES

**DECISIONES**

**Hola a tod s, un placer saludarl s, continuo con mi revisión sigue el séptimo capítulo ya casi termino, espero sus comentarios para mejorar los agradeceré infinitamente y me hacen muy feliz.**

**Capí corregido.**

**Le mando un saludo y nos leemos.**

**DECISIONES**

Después que Draco vio a Luna regresar al castillo, llamo a Dobby nuevamente y este apareció al instante, para dar paso a la larga explicación de lo que había sucedido después de borrarle la memoria, le contó sobre que Dumbledore se había enterado y las que las consecuencias eran que las personas que sabían de ellos recuperarían la memoria , que aunque no eran tantos su padre Lucius estaba entre ellos y tenía una cercanía con el señor tenebroso más que muchos mortifagos, además del miedo que ahora imperaba en la familia Malfoy.

Después de un largo rato de meditar lo que iba a hacer Draco necesitaba hablar con alguien y ese sólo sería una persona, la más confiable que de no ser Slytherin y fuera más su orgullo se dirían amigos, ese era Thodore Nott, un compañero muy reservado, callado y mortifago por obligación igual que él, compartían las cuestiones más serias de su persona, Thodore era un joven más alto que Draco con cabello negro, piel muy pálida y ojos azul profundo casi negros, sumamente atractivo pero por las vivencias se había vuelto frio en exceso y un tanto malvado pero Draco confiaba en él, entró en su sala común e hizo una seña con la cabeza dirigida Nott este lo siguió a su habitación.

\- Nott ha pasado algo inesperado y necesito decírtelo porque no tengo idea de las consecuencias que esto me traiga – soltó Draco en un instante sin pensarlo.

\- Por supuesto dime, sólo espero que lo que sea que haya pasado no influya con los planes del señor obscuro o nuestro destino sería peor que la muerte, antes de que continúes debo decirte que he encontrado el libro que buscábamos y sólo tenemos que decidir cuándo llevar acabo nuestro plan, lleva tiempo pero si funciona seremos libres de hacer lo que nos plazca – dijo Nott con su voz fría y su rostro parco y sin señal de emociones.

\- Bueno es un cuento largo pero lo importante es que durante mi infancia conocí una persona a la que quería mucho pero al enterarme y comprobar lo que me esperaba decidí que debía dejarla por su bien y el mío, solicite a mi elfo realizar un hechizo obliviate en ella, en mí y en todos los que tuvieran conocimiento al respecto no lo hice yo porque en ese tiempo no quería arriesgarme a que funcionara mal aún no era mayor, pero por motivos que obviaré hoy recuperamos esos recuerdos y nuestro plan se ve un poco frustrado ya que mis padres saben todo y mi padre pensará que soy débil por ese sentimiento e intentará lastimarla – platicó Draco a Nott lo más calmado y seco posible.

\- Draco tú no tienes sentimientos de amor o me equivoco y si ahora tú situación ha cambiado debemos buscar una solución, nuestros planes no deben cambiar, no pueden cambiar. Dime Draco quien es y cuéntame todo, es necesario - respondió casi impasible por la información recibida de su interlocutor.

Draco contó con detalle lo que había vivido con Luna, Nott no se lo podía creer, era casi imposible que su compañero estuviera perdido por una mujer y que precisamente fuera ella a la que tanto había molestado y ofendido incluso le nombro la lunática de Hogwarts, él se sentía atraído por ella pero se empeñaba en ocultarlo no sólo para el mundo sino para él mismo cualquier tipo de sentimiento bueno lo desechaba, pero esos ojos de Luna tan apacibles y limpios no podía dejar de mirarlos a lo lejos, consideraba que ella era la mujer más especial, diferente y pura que hubiera conocido y ahora resulta que Draco la ama y ella a él, incluso había sucedido lo impensable, ella había sido suya él había robado su pureza sin recato en el bosque como si de cualquier mujer se tratara, su cabeza daba vueltas y todo ese cúmulo de sentimientos escondidos surgían en Theodore, se sentía expuesto siempre había pensado que era sólo un gusto mirarla pero ahora era como si de pronto todos su sentimiento escondidos por ella salieran a flote, sentía odio y amor al mismo tiempo.

\- No es posible que hayas hecho eso Draco – dijo Nott con el rostro frio y sin expresión.

\- ¿Qué te pasa Theo? - contesto azorado - y tendrás que ser más específico porque he hecho muchas cosas.

\- Pues aprovecharte de Luna de esa forma – contestó con desdén.

\- ¡Luna! Desde cuando la llamas Luna – dijo con tono de sospecha.

\- Jamás la llamé Lunática por ejemplo – contestó Nott acercándose pero sabía que no debía ponerse en contra de Draco ya que ellos eran los únicos que tenían una respuesta para librarse del señor obscuro, además era el único al que consideraba y viceversa, pero se llenaba de celos que creía que no existían en su ser, él sólo tenía frialdad y decidió que sentir sólo odio era lo mejor, así como continuar con el plan.

\- Bueno Nott te noto muy interesado en lo que le pasa a Luna – insistió acercando su rostro al de Theodore ya que notaba fuego y furia en sus ojos, algo fuera de lo común en él ya que siempre permanecía frio y seco ante cualquier situación, notaba odio y maldad aunque sabía que ellos eran eso.

\- No Draco ese es tu problema simplemente ella me resulta la persona más inocente que he conocido, pero el que tiene la respuesta a lo que ha pasado eres tú, lo que me interesa es que nuestro plan siga en pie, sólo puedo ofrecerte mi ayuda como siempre y mi opinión es que efectivamente ahora ella se encuentra en grave peligro, creo debes alejarte de ella - respondió ante la insistencia de Draco – ahora nos queda decidir juntos como lo hemos hecho, dime ¿Qué piensas hacer?

\- Tienes razón - dijo Draco mirando al Theo directamente, pero sus dudas siguieron porque se había puesto de ese modo tan diferente – en este momento me encuentro muy desconcertado, trataré de dormir un poco.

\- Yo saldré a caminar, sólo dime ¿nuestro plan continuará? – pregunto al pie de la puerta y sin voltear a ver a Draco.

\- Si – eso fue lo único que Draco dijo y vio salir a Theo sin más.

Theodore caminaba por los pasillos de Hogwarts se encontraba furioso por tener esas emociones era inconcebible que se sintiera así, estaba decido a ser el de siempre, caminaba tan deprisa que sin darse cuenta choco contra algo, al darse cuenta y para su pesar había derribado a Luna contra el suelo, ella lo miro con esa paz que siempre desprendía, pero algo en su mirada había cambiado tenía un brillo que nunca había visto y sabía porqué era eso lo enfurecía aún más.

Theo le tendió la mano para ayudarla y ella aceptó, al tocarla sintió una extrema calidez recorrerle el cuerpo y lo lamento mucho - Siento haberte lastimado.

\- No te preocupes Theodore Nott, ibas a prisa – contesto Luna aún con la mano de Theo sosteniendo la suya no sintió incomodidad, la piel y el tacto de Theo se le hicieron muy cálidos a pesar de su fría actitud, además él nunca se había metido con ella incluso lo había visto mirarla, ella lo consideraba un chico lindo y muy solitario, sentía un poco más que empatía por él incluso en algún momento sintió un gusto por él, pero ahora que sus recuerdos recuperados vibraban en su mente se había olvidado de cierta conexión que mantenían ellos que a ella la hacía sentir una gran calidez y le sacaba siempre una sonrisa - ¿te sucede algo malo?

\- No estoy bien - dijo soltando su mano – no me parece correcto que camines sola a estas horas por el castillo.

\- Mmm pues tú también estas caminando solo por el castillo – contesto con una linda sonrisa y balanceando su cuerpo de forma por demás infantil.

-Si pero tú eres un chica débil y yo no – contestó con tono molesto pero embelesado mirándola.

\- Bueno si así lo crees tal vez podrías acompañarme, necesito recoger un paquete en la Torre de Astronomía y no es tan tarde, sólo hay que ser más sigiloso - susurro ella como si los escucharan poniendo su mano en un costado de sus labios.

-Ah, no sé – decía Theo con grandes dudas, sabía que no era correcto acercarse precisamente en este momento a Luna, ahora que ella era… no sabía que cosa de Draco – No lo mejor es que no, adiós Luna – y salió aprisa.


	8. UN DÍA INTENSO

**UN DÍA INTENSO **

**Hola a tod s, un placer saludarl s, por fin termino con la revisión el octavo y último, espero sus comentarios para mejorar los agradeceré infinitamente y me hacen muy feliz, ya tengo casi listo el siguiente capi.**

**Capí corregido con lemmon ;)**

**Le mando un saludo y nos leemos.**

**UN DÍA INTENSO **

Theodore regresó a su sala común después del encuentro con Luna, completamente decidido a dejar de pensar en lo que Draco le había contado y definitivamente dejar de pensar en lo que su cuerpo y su mente había experimento al enterarse de la historia de su amigo y Luna, se centraría en llevar a cabo el propósito que tanto tiempo llevaban planeando.

Por su parte Luna tenía un insomnio inusitado, se revolvía en la cama sin poder conciliar el sueño no podía dejar de pensar en todo lo que en un sólo día había sucedido, tenía en sus manos la carta que su padre le había escrito, ellos mantenía un relicario con la fotografía de su madre con el que se podían comunicar, claro sólo lo usaban en ocasiones necesarias y su padre consideraba que ese momento lo era, le dijo que se dirigiera a la torre de astronomía a recoger un paquete importante lo que en realidad era dicha carta.

_Lunita,_

_Estoy verdaderamente preocupado por lo que hoy sucedió, se lo de Malfoy y me preocupan las consecuencias que esto pueda traer, tu sabes que esa familia son de mortifagos y no es seguro que continúes con esa amistad Lunita por favor deja de lado lo que hoy sabes y continua con tu vida como hasta ahora lo has hecho, aléjate de él._

_Te quiero mi Lunita, tú eres todo para mí y no soportaría que algo malo te sucediera._

Por la mañana Luna despertaba con muchas cosas en la cabeza pero lo más importante era que moría de ganas de ver a Draco y aunque él no le dijo como se tendrían que comportar ella sabía que no podía demostrar nada frente al mundo a pesar de sus sentimientos él era especial y casi estaba segura que no querría que nadie lo viera con ella y mucho menos de esa forma, caminaba hacia el Gran Comedor absorta en lo que pasaría en adelante él era un mortifago y eso no lo podía negar ella luchaba con sus amigo en contra del señor tenebroso y tampoco dejaría de hacerlo, entonces que debía hacer, en eso estaba cuando Ginny la saludo de pronto.

\- ¿Luna cómo estas? Desde ayer no te veo y en verdad te notas extraña y muy cansada – pregunto su amiga con una sonrisa.

\- Mmm nada Ginny en realidad tengo un problema de troposoplos que no me dejaron dormir – contestó Luna con cierta mirada perdida en el techo.

\- Luna vamos desayunemos de verdad te noto muy pálida – y siguieron su camino mientras Ginny platicaba muy animada de banalidades, pero con cada paso Luna se ponía más nerviosa y su amiga lo notaba pero decidió dejarla por el momento.

Al llegar a la entrada del Gran Comedor Luna no pudo evitar quedar paralizada al notar a Draco sentado en su sitio usual hablando muy serio y con mala cara como de costumbre con Theo y Blase, continuo su andar junto a su amiga hasta la mesa de los leones quedando de frente a Draco, Ginny notaba por demás extraña la actitud en Luna y recorrió con escrutinio la dirección de sus miradas que a pesar de ser discretas ella las noto, pero lo que más le sorprendió en un momento fue que las dirigía a la mesa de Slytherin específicamente a Draco Malfoy por lo que se imaginó que el maldito le había hecho algo nuevamente, a no ser por la más grande sorpresa si su vista no le mentía él le brindo una casi imperceptible sonrisa y en ese mismo momento Luna bajo la mirada sumamente sonrojada concentrando su atención en el plato de comida y en sus demás amigos, era verdad lo que había visto, estaba impresionada y hablaría con Luna después de clase se estaba preocupando mucho por ella.

El día trascurrió normal para todos excepto para Theo y Draco que habían decidido y no por gusto que su plan se llevaría a cabo en el siguiente curso dado que este estaba por terminar, a Draco no le sentó muy bien esa decisión pero no tenían más remedio y ahora tendría que consumar la petición de ese loco de Voldemort, tenía que hablar con Luna no quería que siguiera inmiscuida con los de la orden y menos con esos despreciables de Gryffindor, la quería fuera de todo y tendría que convencerla. Además después de realizar las órdenes de Voldemort corría el riesgo de perderla y ganarse su odio y desprecio, por su parte Theo se encontraba ansioso y desesperado había notado las miradas que Luna y Draco se brindaban cuando por casualidad se encontraban cerca, era casi inconcebible que nadie más lo notara. Además no podía dejar de sentir un total enfurecimiento y frustración esto lo estaba sobrepasando y debía terminar.

Luna estaba nerviosa sabía que debía ir a la enfermería pero Ginny la había seguido después de clases sin ánimo de dejarla sola por lo que tuvo que inventar que se sentía mal y que trataría de dormir, cuando logró llegar a la enfermería tomo aire y entró, llego donde Madame Pomfrey se encontraba e inhalo profundo, le confeso lo que necesitaba y después de un pequeño interrogatorio que se reusó a contestar le dio la poción no sin antes decirle que debía denunciar al que la había dañado, la señora dudaba que Luna hubiese hacho algo así por su voluntad, eso hizo a Luna sentirse un poco mal porque en efecto ella jamás hubiera hecho lo que hizo con Draco, no a esa edad, pero estaba tranquila ya que Madame Pomfrey no podía decir nada por cuestiones de ética profesional.

Se dirigió al baño abandonado y sin pensarlo más ingirió la poción, Madame Pomfrey le había dicho que con una sería suficiente, pero que no le daría más ya que eso implicaría que estaba consintiendo un mal comportamiento dentro de Hogwarts, Luna se miraba en el espejo quería encontrar a la antigua Luna en él, pero no lo logró ahora se notaba tan diferente tal vez no para los demás pero si para sí misma, estaba tan absorta en su reflejo que no se había percatado que los intensos ojos castaños de su amiga Ginny la observaban oculta, cuando estuvo dispuesta a salir y preguntarle sobre Malfoy y sus extrañas miradas con él, se escuchó entrar intempestivamente a alguien que con un portazo cerró la puerta, tanto Luna como Ginny voltearon al instante.

Ginny estuvo a punto de salir corriendo y defender a Luna si no fuera porque se quedó petrificada ante la gran sonrisa y un brillo sin igual en los ojos de su amiga mirando a ese Malfoy con amor infinito, a él jamás lo hubiera imaginado caminando hacia ella de la manera más seductora y brindándole una sonrisa por demás sexi para que negarlo, se miraban con tanto amor y deseo que era asombroso, él dejó caer su capa al piso al igual que su suéter, camisa y corbata dejando al descubierto su torso blanco y firme sin ninguna marca además del antebrazo donde se encontraba la prueba fehaciente de que era un Mortifago.

Ginny por primera vez lo vio diferente aunque nunca hubiera siquiera imaginado a Draco nada distinto a un despreciable pero ese que estaba frente a ella era otro, parecía enamorado profundamente de Luna y él sin mediar palabras se dirigió a ella besándola con gran intensidad, casi arrancándole la ropa y dejando descubierto al igual que él la parte superior de su cuerpo, no hacía más de veinticuatro horas que habían estado juntos pero ya se extrañaban como si hubiesen sido años.

\- ¿Cómo… sabías que estoy aquí? – pregunto Luna casi en un susurro y agitada tomando a Draco por el cabello mientras besaba su cuello y sus senos.

\- Tengo mis secretos pero… está bien este te lo diré, nuestras varitas están unidas desde su creación aunque eso ya lo sabes, he puesto un hechizo en la tuya con el que siempre sabré donde estas – contesto con una sonrisa astuta.

\- ¿Cómo sabes lo de nuestras vari…? - Luna ya no terminó su pregunta cuando Draco puso un dedo en sus labios impidiendo que siguiera hablando.

Draco besaba a Luna de manera ferviente con una gran necesidad introducía su lengua sin reparo en su pequeña y dulce boca le recorría el cuello hasta llegar a su busto que lamía sin cesar ella sólo dejaba salir de sus labios pequeños jadeos y suspiros de placer, Ginny estaba desesperada quería salir de ese sitio pero no podía así que lo único que le quedó hacer fue acurrucarse y tapar su rostro entre sus piernas no quería seguir viendo aquello, un momento tan íntimo entre dos personas sentía que invadía su privacidad, por un momento ver tanta sensualidad desbordada por ambos la hizo sentirse feliz por Luna y un poco excitada eso era muy intenso pero recordó que ese hombre tan sexi era Malfoy y definitivamente su amiga le debía una gran explicación.

Por su parte Draco no tenía ninguna intención de ser tierno eso no estaba en sus planes en ese momento, levantó a Luna y la coloco sentada en el lavamanos cada instante la besaba más y más fuerte y profundo, recorría su cuerpo con las manos y saboreaba de su piel con brutalidad, él nunca había sentido esa gran necesidad de poseer a alguien notaba las marcas que dejaba en el cuerpo de Luna y en lugar de sentirse culpable por ver esa blanca y suave piel llena de moretones su mente se embelesaba y él se encargaba de dejar más de hacerla suya en cada beso en cada caricia de sentirla suya totalmente, comenzó a tocar la parte intima de Luna en pequeños roces para poco a poco introducir sus dedos y excitarla una más sin dejar de besarla, ella comenzó a sentir el inicio de un intenso orgasmo y comenzó a gemir sin control lo que Draco aprovecho para penetrarla en un intenso y fuerte movimiento en el que se encontraron por completo unidos.

Luna se abrazó a Draco del cuello acercándolo a ella lo más posible jadeando sin control sobre su boca besándolo ella a él como jamás se imaginó hacerlo, ahora ella introducía su pequeña lengua en la boca de él, lamia y mordía sus labios se encontraba extasiada acariciando el cuerpo de su hombre amado y sintiendo el más grande placer al tenerlo dentro de ella al sentirlo lo más profundo posible, sentía que le pertenecía que eran un solo ser; por su parte Draco disfrutaba del cambio repentino de Luna disfrutaba ver su rosto lleno de deseo y placer, de escuchar sus gemidos con su tierna voz era toda una perversidad, ser él el que se lo brindaba lo excitaba aún más, la tomo de la cadera acercándola y pegándola más a su cuerpo, abrió más sus piernas tomándolas de las rodillas con total descaro para penétrala con tanta fuerza como le fuera posible, en un instante se miraron a los ojos y sólo vieron amor en ellos y en su propio reflejo eso produjo en los dos un orgasmo intenso al unísono.

\- ¡Te amo Luna, siempre te he amado, eres mía sólo mía Luna! – dijo Draco dándole un intenso beso y tomándola por el cabello acariciando y sintiendo su suavidad.

\- ¡Yo te amo a ti Draco, siempre por siempre, soy tuya y tú eres mío! – contesto Luna abrazándose a él por completo y quedando ambos fundidos en un abrazo aún unidos y en silencio respirando agitadamente recuperando su pulso normal, mientras Ginny se sorprendió más si es que eso era posible al escucharlos decirse esa palabras de amor, nada encajaba y ella quería salir corriendo de ese lugar, necesitaba definitivamente estar sola.

Después de un momento de silencio se separaron y Draco tomo a Luna en sus brazos para ayudarla ponerse de pie, comenzaron a vestirse y a arreglar un poco su aspecto - Luna no sé cuándo pueda volver a estar a solas contigo, pero quiero pedirte algo importante – Luna lo miro con intensidad asintiendo y él sonrió acariciando su rostro y tomando entre sus dedos uno de sus rizos rubios.

\- Tú sabes lo que soy y lo que eso significa, no tengo elección… no por el momento y no puedo darte muchas explicaciones al respecto, pero sucederán cosas y tal vez con el tiempo y mis acciones dejes de amarme y me odies, pero por un tiempo no podremos vernos, incluso no sé si podamos estar juntos algún día Luna y eso ¡me enfurece! Estoy desesperado no quiero dejarte ¡no quiero! – gritó Draco rompiendo con el puño el espejo y besando a Luna desesperadamente pegándola a su cuerpo en un abrazo feroz- no puedo ni quiero arriesgarme a que algo malo te suceda, pero… lo único que puedo decirte es que nunca dejaré de amarte Luna. Quiero pedirte que por favor te mantengas al margen de todo, por favor huye y vete lejos con tu padre, lo único que a estas alturas me puede destruir es que alguien o algo te dañe, Luna prométeme que lo harás – preguntó tomando a Luna de los hombros y mirándola directo a los ojos con suplica.

\- Draco… yo… no puedo prometerte eso, no me lo pidas porque no lo hare – contestó Luna desviando la mirada hacía un extremo del baño donde se encontró con los ojos su amiga, más no hizo ningún gesto.

\- Entonces no hay más de que hablar, realizaré un hechizo protector en ti, nadie podrá hacerte ningún daño mientras yo este con vida – Draco realizó un hechizo protector muy poderoso sobre Luna con una gran luz de color azul - ahora realizaré un hechizo anticonceptivo, no pienso dejarte sola con un hijo en un futuro incierto.

\- Draco eso no es necesario me he tomado esto y sé que es suficiente – dijo Luna mostrando el frasco vacío.

\- Mmm está bien, Luna tengo que irme no debemos acercarnos, no puedo arriesgarte, con nuestras varitas podremos comunicarnos porque no me atrevo a dejarte en peligro, pero sólo será en caso de vida o muerte Luna o alguien podría descubrirlo en especial los de mi bando, ¿lo entiendes, verdad? – pregunto Draco con una mirada triste y de resignación.

\- Draco pensé que jamás volveríamos a separarnos ¡no quiero! – contesto Luna con ojos cristalinos a punto de derramar lágrimas.

\- Luna por favor no tengo elección entiéndeme es por tu seguridad – decía Draco con cierta desesperación y angustia – me siento sin armas mi futuro es incierto y no te arrastraré conmigo, no quería que esto pasará pero fue imposible permanecer sin recordarnos, por lo menos tendré conmigo tu recuerdo, tu aroma y tu sabor – insistió Draco lamiendo la lengua de Luna – Luna te amo, recuérdalo siempre – dio Draco dio un beso y un abrazo a Luna con todo ese amor y salió del baño dejándola con el corazón comprimido.

En ese instante todo pasó por la mente Luna como una película, todos los recuerdos del amor de infancia, después de la ausencia y vació en su ser hasta la recuperación de sus recuerdos de apenas un día antes y ahora se quedaba sin él, se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas sin importarle el dolor físico con lágrimas infinitas saliendo de sus azules ojos los sollozos inundaban el lugar se sentía vacía por completo infeliz, lo había perdido para siempre.


	9. MI DESOLADA AMIGA

p class="MsoListParagraph" style="margin-left: 0cm; mso-add-space: auto; text-align: justify;"strongMI DESOLADA AMIGA/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"strongspan style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"Hola como están es un placer saludarl s, les dejo el nuevo capítulo y quiero agradecer a l s que siguen la historia y de los comentarios que he recibido está por demás decir que me ponen muy feliz, le doy en especial un saludo a:/span/strong/p  
div align="center"  
table class="MsoNormalTable" style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;" border="0" cellpadding="0"  
tbody  
tr  
td style="padding: 1.5pt 1.5pt 1.5pt 1.5pt;"  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt;"span style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"a href=" perfil/82813"span style="color: #593628;"AngelaWeasleyMalfoy/span/a/span/p  
/td  
td style="padding: 1.5pt 1.5pt 1.5pt 1.5pt;"  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt;"span style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"a href=" perfil/91578"span style="color: #593628;"AshK060/span/a/span/p  
/td  
td style="padding: 1.5pt 1.5pt 1.5pt 1.5pt;"  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt;"span style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"a href=" perfil/92272"span style="color: #593628;"BellaSong/span/a/span/p  
/td  
td style="padding: 1.5pt 1.5pt 1.5pt 1.5pt;"  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt;"span style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"a href=" perfil/93956"span style="color: #593628;"BlueInfinity/span/a/span/p  
/td  
/tr  
tr  
td style="padding: 1.5pt 1.5pt 1.5pt 1.5pt;"  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt;"span style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"a href=" perfil/16764"span style="color: #593628;"camyus/span/a/span/p  
/td  
td style="padding: 1.5pt 1.5pt 1.5pt 1.5pt;"  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt;"span style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"a href=" perfil/45930"span style="color: #593628;"CANELITA MALFOY/span/a/span/p  
/td  
td style="padding: 1.5pt 1.5pt 1.5pt 1.5pt;"  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt;"span style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"a href=" perfil/99156"span style="color: #593628;"devany/span/a/span/p  
/td  
td style="padding: 1.5pt 1.5pt 1.5pt 1.5pt;"  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt;"span style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"a href=" perfil/45821"span style="color: #593628;"diana aidee salazar/span/a/span/p  
/td  
/tr  
tr  
td style="padding: 1.5pt 1.5pt 1.5pt 1.5pt;"  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt;"span style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"a href=" perfil/95194"span style="color: #593628;"fercha_vk/span/a/span/p  
/td  
td style="padding: 1.5pt 1.5pt 1.5pt 1.5pt;"  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt;"span style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"a href=" perfil/84089"span style="color: #593628;"ijui/span/a/span/p  
/td  
td style="padding: 1.5pt 1.5pt 1.5pt 1.5pt;"  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt;"span style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"a href=" perfil/88111"span style="color: #593628;"isadora32/span/a/span/p  
/td  
td style="padding: 1.5pt 1.5pt 1.5pt 1.5pt;"  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt;"span style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"a href=" perfil/65530"span style="color: #593628;"kuki/span/a/span/p  
/td  
/tr  
tr  
td style="padding: 1.5pt 1.5pt 1.5pt 1.5pt;"  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt;"span style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"a href=" perfil/72105"span style="color: #593628;"Lakers85/span/a/span/p  
/td  
td style="padding: 1.5pt 1.5pt 1.5pt 1.5pt;"  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt;"span style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"a href=" perfil/51824"span style="color: #593628;"lia-lovegood_45/span/a/span/p  
/td  
td style="padding: 1.5pt 1.5pt 1.5pt 1.5pt;"  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt;"span style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"a href=" perfil/87043"span style="color: #593628;"Marbella Uchiha/span/a/span/p  
/td  
td style="padding: 1.5pt 1.5pt 1.5pt 1.5pt;"  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt;"span style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"a href=" perfil/90513"span style="color: #593628;"MimisLopez/span/a/span/p  
/td  
/tr  
tr  
td style="padding: 1.5pt 1.5pt 1.5pt 1.5pt;"  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt;"span style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"a href=" perfil/96012"span style="color: #593628;"mimuguerrero/span/a/span/p  
/td  
td style="padding: 1.5pt 1.5pt 1.5pt 1.5pt;"  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt;"span style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"a href=" perfil/92551"span style="color: #593628;"OfiucoNefel/span/a/span/p  
/td  
td style="padding: 1.5pt 1.5pt 1.5pt 1.5pt;"  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt;"span style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"a href=" perfil/96633"span style="color: #593628;"PrLovato22/span/a/span/p  
/td  
td style="padding: 1.5pt 1.5pt 1.5pt 1.5pt;"  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt;"span style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"a href=" perfil/85395"span style="color: #593628;"raquel1736/span/a/span/p  
/td  
/tr  
tr  
td style="padding: 1.5pt 1.5pt 1.5pt 1.5pt;"  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt;"span style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"a href=" perfil/36985"span style="color: #593628;"SaNdRaa/span/a/span/p  
/td  
td style="padding: 1.5pt 1.5pt 1.5pt 1.5pt;"  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt;"span style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"a href=" perfil/94681"span style="color: #593628;"SeleneMalfoyLovegood/span/a/span/p  
/td  
td style="padding: 1.5pt 1.5pt 1.5pt 1.5pt;"  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt;"span style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"a href=" perfil/51654"span style="color: #593628;"Stefy Malfoy Weasley/span/a/span/p  
/td  
td style="padding: 1.5pt 1.5pt 1.5pt 1.5pt;" /td  
/tr  
/tbody  
/table  
/div  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"strongspan style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"Le mando un saludo y nos leemos./span/strong/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpFirst" style="margin-left: 0cm; mso-add-space: auto; text-align: justify;"strongMI DESOLADA AMIGA/strong/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="margin-left: 0cm; mso-add-space: auto; text-align: justify;" /p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="margin-left: 0cm; mso-add-space: auto; text-align: justify;" Ginny salió de su escondite y con paso lento caminó hacía su amiga, la miró con gran tristeza porque a pesar de encontrarse por demás sorprendida e impactada por lo que tuvo que presenciar aunque hubiese sido su culpa, nunca había visto a Luna de esa manera, lloraba con tristeza infinita de rodillas en el frio piso de un baño abandonado mirando a la puerta por donde seguramente veía el final de su amor, era increíble pensar que minutos antes había sido toda una mujer feliz, Luna ya no era la misma y Ginny lo sabía./p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="margin-left: 0cm; mso-add-space: auto; text-align: justify;" /p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-stretch: normal; font-size: 7pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span!-[endif]-Luna tranquila yo estoy contigo no sé qué es todo esto ni tampoco entiendo porque no confiaste en mí pero soy tu amiga y te quiero, me duele mucho verte en ese estado, te pido una disculpa por haber invadido tu intimidad, no era mi intención sólo estaba preocupada por ti – decía Ginny con la mayor ternura tomando a Luna y apoyándola en su pecho acariciando su cabello para hacerla sentir arropada – me tienes Luna estoy contigo y te apoyo en lo que sea./p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="margin-left: 0cm; mso-add-space: auto; text-align: justify;" /p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-stretch: normal; font-size: 7pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span!-[endif]-Ginny… lo amo, lo amo mucho no puedo estar sin él otra vez, se ha ido Ginny me ha abandonado nuevamente, no soportaré no lo haré – sollozaba Luna derramando más lágrimas que nunca en su vida, sentía que su corazón estaba destrozado y jamás sanaría sin Draco./p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="margin-left: 0cm; mso-add-space: auto; text-align: justify;" /p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-stretch: normal; font-size: 7pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span!-[endif]-Luna tranquilízate no digas eso encontraremos una solución, déjame ayudarte ven levántate te llevaré a mi sala común a mi habitación, no te dejaré sola en ese estado mañana es fin de semana y no tenemos clases yo cuidaré de ti – Ginny ayudo a levantarse a Luna del frio piso, acomodó su ropa y su cabello quitándole el frasco que aún tenía en las manos lo destruyó con un hechizo de incendio, con sigilo se dirigieron a la Torre de Gryffindor, Luna iba absorta en sus pensamientos ya no sollozaba simplemente de ojos no dejaban de derramar lágrimas./p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="margin-left: 0cm; mso-add-space: auto; text-align: justify;" /p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="margin-left: 0cm; mso-add-space: auto; text-align: justify;"Al llegar a la sala común de Gryffindor Ginny se percató que nadie las viera y entro lo más rápido posible a su habitación, el problema es que Hermione la estaba esperando sentada en su cama con un ceño por demás fruncido y preocupado al mismo tiempo, pero al notar que Luna venía con ella en un muy mal estado y llorando terriblemente su preocupación se hizo mayor, Hermione había realizado un hechizo para dormir a las otras compañeras de Ginny para poder hablar con ella sin preocuparse por que las escucharan./p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="margin-left: 0cm; mso-add-space: auto; text-align: justify;" /p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-stretch: normal; font-size: 7pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span!-[endif]-Luna ven siéntate en mi cama, ¿te molesta que Hermione esté con nosotras mientras platicamos? Puedo pedirle que nos deje solas – preguntó muy preocupada Ginny en la tomando a Luna por los hombros hablando lo más relajada posible aunque ella misma se encontraba casi en shock, Luna únicamente movió la cabeza negando, por lo que Ginny la tomo de la mano y con mucha delicadez la llevó a la bañera y le preparó una ducha de agua caliente y sales para dormir./p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="margin-left: 0cm; mso-add-space: auto; text-align: justify;" /p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-stretch: normal; font-size: 7pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span!-[endif]-Luna ¿Qué tienes? – Preguntó Hermione muy preocupada, pero ella no respondía nada sin dejar de llorar – Ginny estoy muy preocupada dime que le suceda a Luna, sabía que algo andaba mal cuando no llegaste a la cena, pero jamás imaginé que no fueras tú sino Luna a la que le ocurre algo, ¿quién la lastimó? dímelo./p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="margin-left: 0cm; mso-add-space: auto; text-align: justify;" /p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-stretch: normal; font-size: 7pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span!-[endif]-Tranquila Hermy es algo muy delicado lo que le ha ocurrido a Luna pero considerando la gravedad del asunto es necesario que sea ella la que nos cuente si así lo decide, no podemos obligarla a hablar pero eso necesito que me ayudes a bañarla y ayudarla a dormir, probablemente mañana se encuentre mejor y hablemos con ella – dijo Ginny ya despojando de su ropa en mal estado de Luna./p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify;" /p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="margin-left: 0cm; mso-add-space: auto; text-align: justify;"Las amigas con mucha delicadeza metieron a Luna en la tina de baño, Hermione estuvo a punto de dar un grito al ver el cuerpo de Luna con tremendos moretones pero Ginny le hizo un gesto con el que fue suficiente para continuar con su labor y no decir más, Hermione se imaginaba lo peor y estaba desesperada por saber quién se había atrevido a dañar a Luna de esa manera, después de unos minutos dejaron a Luna con una pijama limpia, le dieron una poción para dormir y la dejaron en la cama de Ginny./p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="margin-left: 0cm; mso-add-space: auto; text-align: justify;" /p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-stretch: normal; font-size: 7pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span!-[endif]-Ginny no puedo esperar hasta mañana para que Luna quiera hablar tienes que decirme quien le hizo daño, lo que vi en su cuerpo es grave y no puede, no debe esperar – decía Hermione furiosa./p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify;" /p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-stretch: normal; font-size: 7pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span!-[endif]-Eres muy obstinada Hermione si alguien le hubiera hecho a Luna lo que creo que te estas imaginando no dudaría un segundo en denunciar al implicado, pero… no es el caso, lo que viste en el cuerpo de Luna lo tiene por… gusto digamos, así que por esa parte no te preocupes – contestó Ginny mirando los ojos que la miraban con escrutinio - y deja de mirarme de ese modo Hermy./p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" /p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-stretch: normal; font-size: 7pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span!-[endif]-Bueno… te creo que no la obligaron ni nada que se le parezca, pero entonces porque esta tan triste, jamás había visto a Luna así Ginny, de verdad me impactó – expresó Hermione mirando hacia la cama donde Luna yacía dormida./p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" /p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-stretch: normal; font-size: 7pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span!-[endif]-En realidad me encuentro igual de impactada que tú, hoy mismo me di cuenta de la situación de Luna incluso pasó algo sumamente vergonzoso para mí, tal vez deba adelantarte algo para que no se te ocurra recriminar su sentimientos o sorprenderte mucho mañana que hablemos con ella – dijo Ginny casi en un susurro - ¡nos necesita mucho!/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" /p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-stretch: normal; font-size: 7pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span!-[endif]-Jamás le recriminaría algo Ginny, no me digas tal cosa, Luna también es mi amiga, y ahora ya me preocupaste más – reprocho Hermione un poco molesta./p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" /p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-stretch: normal; font-size: 7pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span!-[endif]-Está bien Hermy, lo impactante del asunto es "Él" implicado, por lo que entendí exnovio de Luna – decía Ginny muy bajito mientras Hermione asentía con la cabeza – es Malfoy Hermione, Malfoy es el que dejo a Luna en ese estado./p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" /p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-stretch: normal; font-size: 7pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span!-[endif]-¡¿Queee?! – casi grito Hermione tapando su boca para evitar que la escucharan – lo dices en serio Ginny./p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" /p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-stretch: normal; font-size: 7pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span!-[endif]-Si Hermy, te contaré a grandes rasgos lo que sucedió; hoy por la mañana note a Luna extraña – Hermy sonrió – bueno más de lo normal o diferente a lo normal, a la hora del desayuno Luna no dejaba de mirar a la mesa de las serpientes específicamente a Malfoy y él le sonrío Hermy de manera sincera, así que decidí preguntarle pero ella me evadía. Así que decidí seguirla, después de clases Luna fue a la enfermería y salió muy a prisa al baño de mujeres del tercer piso, yo la vigilaba desde un baño y parecía que no se había percatado de mí presencia, tomo la poción al instante pero estaba tan absorta en su reflejo de verdad lucia extraña Hermione – dijo Ginny mirando directamente a su amiga./p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify;"Cuando estaba por salir y preguntarle qué pasaba, apareció Malfoy… desnudándose Hermione y yo no sabía que hacer – dijo muy sonrojada – comenzó a besar a Luna muy apasionado, mmm hasta se antojaba Hermy./p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" /p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-stretch: normal; font-size: 7pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span!-[endif]-¡Ginny no lo puedo creer lo que dices! Estas loca es Malfoy – es lo único que pudo expresar Hermione./p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" /p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-stretch: normal; font-size: 7pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span!-[endif]-Yo loca no lo creo… Luna si Hermy ... y de pronto Malfoy le estaba haciendo el amor súper apasionado y no parecía que fuera la primera vez, de verdad que Malfoy lucia sexi y guapo tiene un gran cuerpo, además Luna estaba muuuy feliz jajaja – Ginny sonreía de manera picara – escuché que se aman, que están conectados o algo así, que Malfoy puso un hechizo en la varita de Luna para saber dónde se encuentra, además vi como puso un hechizo protector sobre ella , pero él le dijo que no volverían a estar juntos por la seguridad de Luna, pero sabes Hermy en verdad él se veía diferente le hablaba con tanto amor, como si se conocieran desde hace tiempo y era evidente que no quería separarse de ella, pero al final se fue… la dejo y ahora Luna está destrozada dice que puede vivir sin él nuevamente, como si ya se hubieran separado antes./p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" /p  
p class="MsoListParagraph" style="margin-left: 0cm; mso-add-space: auto; text-align: justify;" /p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpLast" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-stretch: normal; font-size: 7pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span!-[endif]-No lo puedo creer Ginny, en que extraño mundo Malfoy ese horrible ser se une con Luna que es tan linda y buena, todo me resulta muy extraño – respondía para si misma Hermione – Ginny debemos descansar y mañana hablaremos con Luna – Claro Hermy descansa y gracias por entender, no le digas nada a los chicos./p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpLast" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;" /p 


	10. UN DÍA PARA MEDITAR

**UN DÍA PARA MEDITAR**

**Hola como están es un gusto saludarl s, agradezco mucho a los que siguen mi historia y los comentarios realizados. Espero les guste esta capi.**

Se despidieron y cada una fue a dormir con muchas dudas en su cabeza, al siguiente día Hermione y Ginny esperaron a que Luna despertara, la ayudaron a vestir con ropa de Ginny, peinaron su cabello y la dejaron muy bonita aunque ella seguía con la mirada ausente y sin hablar más que para lo necesario – Luna te llevaremos al bosque y ahí desayunaremos, tendremos un día de chicas sabemos que te gusta la naturaleza ¿te parece buena idea?

\- Sí, me gusta gracias – contesto Luna con una pequeña sonrisa de agradecimiento a sus amigas, se sentía arropada y apoyada por ellas.

Las tres se dirigieron hacía el bosque con una canasta de comida que Hermione había pedido a los elfos del castillo, aunque no le gustaba ser así la situación era un caso de fuerza mayor necesitaban apoyar a Luna y saber que se traía ese Malfoy con ella. Cuando llegaron a un lindo claro pusieron todo listo para desayunar, después de un rato en el que Luna comió poco sus amigas dispusieron no obligarla a comer más y decidieron que era el momento de presionar un poquito a Luna para que hablara, sentían que sólo ellas la podrían proteger si algo le sucediera.

\- ¿Luna ya te sientes más tranquila? Sabes que puedes confiar en nosotras, siempre te apoyaremos – dijo Hermione con el rostro tranquilo, había tenido toda la noche para meditar cómo reaccionar sin que Luna se sintiera ofendida o no apoyada – dime Luna estoy muy preocupada por ti.

\- Hermione… gracias por preocuparte por mí gracias a las dos, sé que todo esto es inesperado y sorprendente para ustedes también lo es para mí, sé que sabes lo de Draco… me lo dice tu mirada –dijo Luna mirando directamente a Hermione a los ojos sin ningún tipo de reproche – pero en verdad él no me lastimará… bueno no de la forma en la que se podría pensar.

\- Luna a partir de ayer no espero o creo nada de él, sólo lo que tú nos quieras decir si es que quieres – habló Ginny acariciando la mano de su amiga.

\- Si quiero… me siento muy triste sin él, saben lo amo más que nada en el mundo y sé que él a mí; se preguntarán cómo es esto posible después de cómo se ha portado conmigo durante los años que llevamos en Hogwarts, pero todo comenzó cuando aún éramos unos bebés, mi madre y su madre… - Luna explico cada detalle de todo lo vivido con Malfoy hasta el día anterior, sus amigas cada vez se sorprendían más les era imposible pensar en Draco Malfoy como alguien con sentimientos tan profundos como lo que Luna les describía.

Al terminar su relato Luna se sentía un poco más tranquila pero ese vacío y desolación que se implanto en su alma desde el día anterior se acrecentada al darse cuenta que tal vez Draco y ella no volverían a estar juntos.

\- Luna lo que nos cuentas en verdad me sorprende y no sé qué decirte, pero si Malfoy te ama como parece y tomando en cuenta sus acciones para contigo, no deberías estar tan triste - decía Hermione tratando de tranquilizar a Luna – le recuperarás "_no sé si eso sea lo mejor" _pensó - no te preocupes.

\- Si Luna, Herms tiene razón mmm es más nosotras te ayudaremos a recuperar a Malfoy si tanto lo amas – soltó de pronto la pelirroja muy contenta dando pequeños golpes con su dedo índice en sus labios como mirando al cielo en señal de analizar la situación – siii eso haremos, además Luna se nota que es súper hot TU Malfoy ¿verdad? es muy antojable, guapo y atractivo.

\- ¡Giiinnyyy! – gritó Hermione muy sonrojada.

\- ¿Qué? Es la verdad, tú no viste lo que yo – respondió con la mirada perdida y una sonrisa más que picara en el rostro se le dibujó.

\- Ha ha ha… ha ha ha… ha ha ha – de pronto la risa de Luna era lo único que se escuchaba y seguida de ella su dos amigas rieron también olvidando un poco su sentimiento.

Draco por su parte no había logrado dormir muy bien y a pesar de la decisión que había tomado no estaba muy feliz al respecto, se sentía vacío y resignado a perder a la única persona que amaba profundamente, pero lo había decidido y no daría marcha atrás se trataba de protegerla y nada era seguro, tal vez en un mundo diferente podrían estar juntos, incluso decidió hablar con Theo sobre el plan que llevarían a cabo no demostraría debilidad, no flaquearía ahora que habían llegado tan lejos.

\- Theo tengo todo resuelto para poder continuar con nuestro plan sin que nada lo obstruya – soltó de pronto Draco a Theo que encontraba leyendo en la sala común solo frente a la chimenea como acostumbraba.

\- Mmm me puedes decir a que te refieres con "todo resuelto" – contestó con un gesto de duda.

\- Bueno a que he terminado con la pequeña complicación de mi recuerdos recién recuperados y ya no será ningún impedimento para continuar nuestro plan lo antes posible y sin que Potter se entere – hablo Draco con la voz tan fría como la de Theo, Draco había perdido algo y se le notaba – ¿Dime Draco ese algo es Luna?

\- Deja de llamarla por su nombre como si la conocieras de siempre – de inmediato Draco se enfureció con sólo escuchar su nombre dicho por alguien más – si es por ella… no la veré más, no suficiente para mí, ella puede hacer lo que le venga en gana.

\- Draco, Draco, Draco… se supone que somos algo parecido a amigos, así que no me puedes mentir, a mí menos que a nadie y no necesito leer tu mente para saber lo que sientes por ella y ella por ti… sólo he dicho su nombre y querías matarme – decía Theo moviendo la cabeza de un lado al otro en forma reprobatoria y una leve sonrisa que en el fondo era de extraños sentimientos contrarios, por un lado cierto aprecio que le tenía a Malfoy su único amigo y por el otro el extraño sentimiento de celos porque la tuvo en sus brazos, además de esas ganas inmensas de sólo verla de lejos, que patético con eso se conformaba cuando él había tenido todo de ella y así como así la dejaba siguiendo su consejo o por su propia decisión, no importaba – lo que no entiendo es si estas tan mal por ella porque la dejas.

\- Lo sabes Theo… ella… corre peligro al estar cerca de mí, además le pedí que se fuera que se alejara de todo y… - se quedó pensativo.

\- No lo hará – completo la frase Theo – es de esperar que no haría tal cosa siendo tan valiente por lo que sé, pero eso que tiene que ver con haberla dejado, no será por lo que te dije, ahora me contradigo Draco si estar sin ella te va a poner tan mal ya no sé qué es lo mejor.

\- No sé… nada posiblemente pero creo que es lo mejor, si está alejada de mí y todo lo que me rodea y si nuestro plan aunado con lo que Potter haga funciona tal vez sobreviva y tengo una vida feliz se dijo más para sí mismo que para Theo.

\- No lo puedo creer en verdad la amas Draco, escuchen todo el mundo Draco ama a alguien más que así mismo – dijo Nott levantando las manos al cielo de forma exagerada.

\- Deja eso y mejor pongamos fecha para el hechizo dijo mirando a Nott directo a los ojos, ambos sabían que no había marcha atrás.

Draco y Theodore terminaron su conversación en la sala de menesteres donde nadie pudiera escucharlos y así reunir la lista de ingredientes que el libro obscuro decía, era un hechizo difícil y llevaba tiempo pero lo intentarían aunque arriesgaran su vida con ello, al final del día se separaron cada uno necesitaba su tiempo a solas para descansar y meditar su siguiente paso; aunque para Draco fue difícil caminaba como desesperado y enfurecido por todo el castillo no sabía lo que no ver a Luna en todo el día causaría en él, además se preguntaba con quién estaba moría de celos y de preocupación por saber de ella por verla, por besarla, por sentirla, esto se le estaba saliendo de control y necesitaba una urgente solución o sus nervios colapsarían y con ellos su plan, no podía ser posible como en dos día su vida se trasformaba en un total descontrol.

Luna caminaba por los pasillos de vuelta su sala común pero trataba de alargar el camino yendo por los espacios más obscuros y tomando el camino más largo, pensaba en lo mucho que su vida había cambiado en eso dos días, era de impresionarse sus amigas la apoyaban y tenían esperanzas en que ella recuperaría a Draco pero en el fondo no lo perdía por que él la amaba igual que ella y lo había demostrado, lo difícil era aceptar estar separados, pero sería paciente.

Ella andaba más distraída que de costumbre con pasos sumamente lentos, llevaba flotando a su lado una pequeña bolsa con una gran cantidad de ropa, zapatos, cosméticos y no sabía cuanta cosa más que Ginny y Hermione le habían escogido para su cambio y ella redujo de tamaño para poder llevarlo todo junto para el plan que sus amigas llamaron "recuperemos a la serpiente hot" cosa que le produjo risa al recordar.

Sin darse cuenta alguien chocó contra Luna en un muy fuerte golpe, era la segunda vez en esa semana que se estrellaba contra alguien aunque era algo que le pasaba constantemente ese golpe si fue por demás fuerte, sintió que se formaban estrellas de colores alrededor de su cabeza y no pudo evitar sonreír aunque le dolía mucho porque de inmediato un olor llego a su nariz un olor inconfundible parta ella – Puedes fijarte por donde vas estúpido – soltó Draco sin percatarse de con quien había chocado, estaba furioso llevaba todo el día sin ver a Luna, sabía dónde había estado pero no con quien y no podía estar utilizando el hechizo para buscarla constantemente, incluso tenía pensado no usarlo a menos que fuera necesario pero estaba preocupado por ella, por como la había dejado tirada en el baño se sentía fatal – La próxima vez que te atrevas a cruzarte por mi camino voy a… - de pronto su mirada bajo y la vio sonriéndole con ternura y amor con los ojos llorosos, su Luna estaba ahí frente a él.

\- Dra… - y Luna no pudo terminar la frase porque la tomo de los brazos y en un rápido movimiento la levantó y la pego acuerpo abrazándola por la cintura y la besó posesivamente, ella sólo se abrazó a él totalmente feliz.

\- Donde… no… no… ¿con quién estabas? – preguntó Draco furioso y excitado entre beso y beso que le propinaba a los labios de su amada – no será con el imbécil de Longbottom – le lamió la lengua – o la comadreja pobretona Weasley – le lamió desde cuello a la comisura de los labios – o peor aún con cara rajada Potter – volvió a besarla intensamente apretándola entre su cuerpo y la pared fría del castillo – porque… ¿sabes algo? eres mía para siempre Luna y quien se te acerque tendrá que morir – y siguió besándola unos minutos más – no te acerques a mí, no te atrevas a mirarme, es más no te doy permiso siquiera de pensar en mí, simplemente aléjate de mí y sabes que… no me importa con quien estuviste dudo que te bese y te toque como yo – la tomo por la cadera y acercó su rostro al de ella con una expresión que no tenía explicación, simplemente me perteneces – y se fue caminando tan rápido como venía, sin darse cuenta que Nott había presenciado todo.


	11. TAN LEJOS Y TAN CERCA

**TAN LEJOS Y TAN CERCA**

**Hola es un placer saludarl s, agradezco muchísimo a los que siguen mi historia que ahora son 29 muchas gracias y por supuesto a los comentarios realizados y en especial a los que tienen la gentileza de hacerlo continuamente, valoro su tiempo. Espero les guste esta capi.**

**TAN LEJOS Y TAN CERCA**

Theodore Nott había regresado a su cama lo más rápido posible sin tratar de acercarse a ella, cada vez le era más difícil soportar lo que se acrecentaba en su interior, lo peor de todo es que se sentía tanto o más débil que Draco y ese sentimiento que Luna provocaba era tan desconcertante pero tan profundo que avivaba no sólo la preocupación por ella sino que ahora Draco estaba convirtiéndose en una nueva preocupación, el verlo tan distinto le provocaba un nuevo sentimiento de lealtad que de alguna manera estorbaba igual que lo que sentía por Luna.

Su cabeza era un mar de confusión, habían pasado algunas semanas y ella se notaba distinta, lucía mucho más hermosa y arreglada pero sin perder ese toque tan diferente a todas las mujeres que conocía había mejorado y cambiado mucho su aspecto aunque eso nunca lo hubiera necesitado, pero lo que más había admirado y adorado de ella era su sonrisa y su mirada pura y soñadora, esas ya no estaban ahora sólo reflejaban tristeza infinita aunque lo tratara de ocultar detrás de una sonrisa amable y Draco cada día estaba peor, pero ya habían acordado la fecha para realizar el hechizo sólo faltaba esperar un poco.

Draco se había convertido en lo que no deseaba un gran rencor y odio se acumulaban en su interior, desde la última vez que tuvo a Luna en sus brazos se prometió no acercársele más, estaba tentado a realizar nuevamente el hechizo para olvidarse mutuamente, él notaba lo mal que también se encontraba ella y mucho peor no poder decirle que la amaba y no verla sufrir, su hermosa mirada esa con la que tantos años soñó había desaparecido, era egoísta pero prefería sentir ese gran dolor en su alma y que ella sufriera por él a olvidarla de nuevo por lo menos tenía el recuerdo de su rose, su olor, su sabor, de haberla tenido en sus brazos, era tan desconcertante para él sentirse de esa manera, se había vuelto obsesivo y muy agresivo pasaba muchas noches con otras intentando no pensar en ella, sólo usándolas sin el menor recato y sin un sólo beso o muestra de cariño pero terminaba totalmente frustrado y con una ira incontrolable, su mirada era obscura al igual que su andar ahora la mayoría en Hogwarts le temía.

Se pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo sólo sin prestar atención en nada ni nadie a excepción de Theodore y algunas ocasiones Blaise Zabini, cuando se encontraba en el Gran Comedor o los pasillos no se detenía ni un segundo a mirar a Luna no quería mostrarse ante ella, no quería que cruzaran miradas ni gestos sabía que ella podía ver en su interior y ya no pretendía darle alguna esperanza sin sentido, no serviría de nada, sabía que en poco tiempo se acercaba su posible final, sólo la observaba cuando ella no sabía o la vigilaba con su varita, su cambio de apariencia no le importaba en lo más mínimo él la amaba como fuera y sabía que ese cambio seguro no lo había pensado sola, lo que odiaba es que se le acercaran con intenciones poco agradables para él, por lo que encargaba de amenazar a todo el que lo intentara sin que Luna lo supiera.

Luna se sentía cada de día más y más triste, pensaba que su cambio de aspecto no servía para nada, ya que Draco no se había interesado en hablarle o mirarla, pero en el fondo ella estaba segura del amor que él le tenía y entendía que quisiera protegerla, pero no sería mejor luchar juntos que estar bajo ese sufrimiento, su noche se le hacía insoportable por lo que decidió salir a despejar su mente un rato, recorría los pasillos con un lentitud extrema cuando escuchó el golpe de una puerta al cerrarse frente a ella y se encontró de frente a Draco saliendo de un salón seguido de una chica de su misma casa con la ropa arrugada.

\- Lárgate de mí vista – susurró Draco a la chica con la que se encontraba y haciéndole una seña con la cabeza, ella salió de ahí corriendo. Mientras tanto Luna y Draco se quedaron mirándose directo a los ojos en los que a pesar de la terrible situación que Luna acababa de presenciar ella veía el amor que le tenía y el sufrimiento y agonía que vivía, pero el verlo con otra rompió todas sus esperanzas, se dio cuenta que él haría todo lo posible por olvidarla y ella tendría que intentar hacer lo mismo.

Draco camino a paso lento hacía Luna y la miró por un momento con todo el amor que siente por ella, levanto su mano e hizo el intento de acariciar su rostro pero casi al momento de tocarla bajó su mano y continuo su camino sin una palabra sentía que si la tocaba de nuevo caería ante ella y todo el esfuerzo que hacía por estar alejados se irían por la borda, más aun sus sucias manos no se merecía el suave toque de la piel de ese ser tan puro, sabía que ese momento lo decidía todo, la había perdido para siempre y eso era lo mejor ella tendría una vida, un futuro sin él y sin peligro.

\- Por los ojos de Luna ya salían lágrimas de infinita tristeza, no entendía cómo podía amar tanto a alguien y no poder estar con él, no entendía como Draco podía estar con otras y no con ella si la miraba con tanto amor, porque insistía en ser infeliz y en hacerse daño – Draco no te entiendo… ¿Por qué haces todo esto? – pregunto Luna con la voz quebrada y sollozando.

\- No hay nada que entender – respondió Draco sin darse la vuelta no quería que ella lo mirara de nuevo y encontrara decepción u odio en sus ojos y no amor – simplemente soy libre y hago lo quiero.

\- Sé que no es así, sé que me amas y sé que no podrás olvidarme aunque lo intentes porque yo no podré olvidarme de ti aunque lo intente – salió de Luna un fuerte sollozo que casi le impedía hablar y que a Draco le rompió el corazón – pero lo intentaré por ti, si eso es lo que quieres ¡LO HARÉ! – le grito Luna con todas sus fuerzas y salió corriendo hacía el obscuro pasillo.

\- Si te amo… - dijo Draco en un susurro a la nada ya que Luna se había marchado, apretó los puños con fuerza y se permitió dar el mayor grito que hubiera dado.

Después de ese encuentro Luna no hablaba con nadie, sus amigas intentaban acercarse a ella pero no las dejaba, les pidió tiempo les dijo que si la querían la dejarían superarlo sola, cumplía con sus clases y dedicaba su tiempo a leer e investigar sobre todas las criaturas exóticas, dibujaba y le daba un toque especial a todo a esa ropa que había comprado, no se vestía como antes, había decidido seguir arreglándose para ella pero con ese toque característico que la hacía única y diferente a todas.

Eran dos semanas las que trascurrieron en las que Luna evitaba a toda costa mirar a Draco y él hacía lo mismo, ambos se mantenían firmes en su obligada decisión, pero era tan extraño sentirse tan cerca a pesar de ni siquiera mirarse, a veces tocaban su varita con los ojos cerrados pensando en el otro y era como si pudieran sentir ese cálido tacto del ser amado, Luna sentía la suavidad y firmeza de las manos de Draco y él sentía la delicada sutileza de las de ella, podían escuchar el susurro de un te amo en su oídos y su mente se veían reflejados en los ojos del otro; tal vez sólo existía en su mente tal vez no.


	12. ¿LEALTAD O AMOR?

**¿LEALTAD O AMOR?**

**Hola como están es un gusto saludarl s, agradezco mucho a los que siguen mi historia y los comentarios realizados. Espero les guste esta capi.**

**¿LEALTAD O AMOR?**

**Luna**

Algo estoy haciendo mal, porque no he podido dejar de pensar en él aunque en realidad estoy segura que nunca podré dejar de amarlo, pero eso quiere y no puedo soportarlo, simplemente quisiera quedarme dormida por siempre, el hueco y vacío que siento en mi ser es más insoportable que el sufrimiento de hace unos días; algo extraño sucedió y ahora me siento vacía por dentro como si fuera un robot que sólo realiza las cosas de forma mecánica, me pregunto ¿dónde está "La Lunática" que era simplemente feliz? la respuesta: "ha desaparecido".

Han pasado varios día en los que él y yo nos evitamos ha funcionado muy bien ya que no he logrado mirarlo ni siquiera de lejos, por mi parte intento no recordarlo, no decir su nombre, no pensar en él, pero nada funciona y cada día estoy peor, ahora estoy siempre sola porque yo quiero no me importa nada ni nadie, creo que lo único bueno que puedo ofrecer al mundo es luchar al lado de Harry y mis amigos, confío plenamente que el bien ganará, algo que él por supuesto no cree, además él está en el bando equivocado, "¡ahsss! _siempre termino pensando en él, no lo soporto"_. Desde que no lo veo me siento muerta por dentro, no siento nada, mi corazón se detuvo.

Camino con toda calma hacía el Gran Comedor que en un tiempo sentía un lugar apacible para comer ricos postres _"los postres me hacían feliz"_, ahora cada día me cuesta más trabajo entrar, mi mirada y mi cerebro me traicionan volteo a su mesa esperanzada de verlo y ahí lo noto tan seguro de sí como siempre con esa actitud de un control absoluto de mirada fría y distante, con cierta maldad que lo hace tan atractivo, "_no puede ser no puedo verlo de otra manera lo amo y eso no cambiará, ¿aprenderé a vivir así? Mi corazón late a mil y por un instante me siento viva de nuevo"._ Me percato de una leve mirada y un brillo asoma sus bellos ojos y enigmáticos ojos grises al encontrarse con los míos, esos segundos son los mejores del ultimo terrible mes, pero mi gusto dura tan poco, los aleja de mi visión y siento que muero aquí mismo ese vacío en mi pecho se llena de un infinito dolor y lo peor es que lo prefiero, prefiero ese horrible sufrimiento a no sentir nada, ahora si enloquecí, ahora si soy "La Lunática de Hogwarts".

Pasan unos segundos en los que literalmente no puedo avanzar y no sé si correr en dirección opuesta o tomar ese valor y entrar, volteo en repetidas ocasiones hacia adentro y hacia afuera sin saber qué hacer y lo único que logro es tomar la varita de mi oreja y apretarla con mucha fuerza, algo en mi interior se llena y siento como una fuerza externa me ayudara a entrar, como si mi varita me transmitiera la calidez de él, de su toque, de su amor y me ayuda a llegar a mi mesa, pero un segundo después dejo de sentirlo y no puedo permitirme que me vea así, sin más salgo lo más rápido me permiten mis piernas, son tantos sentimientos contradictorios que no lo asimilo, sigo corriendo con un nudo enorme en mi garganta que me impide respirar me adentro al bosque al mismo sitio en donde nos besamos por primera vez.

Me dejo caer en el pasto boca arriba intentando con todas mis fuerzas no llorar y de nuevo esa sensación de dolor que me llena y me hace vivir, me hace creer que no soy un muerto del todo, las lágrimas salen sin control y forman una línea líquida que es derramada en absoluto silencio, cierro mis ojos abrazo ese sentimiento de dolor por él, sólo él puede causar eso; de pronto siento que alguien me observa y sé que no es él, pero estoy tan agotada y triste que no hago el intento de moverme o de mirar, sólo escucho como se acerca hacia mí mientras permanezco en la misma posición.

Theo se percató de la situación que Draco y Luna vivían y en su interior se debatía entre la lealtad por la amistad de Draco y lo que parecía sentir por Luna, era muy evidente para él notar como ambos sufrían el uno por el otro y él se debatía entre su naturaleza fría y sus desagradables sensaciones que surgían cada vez con más fuerza; sin pensar en nada cuerdo salió con sigilo detrás de Luna, Draco se encontraba tan mal como ella por lo que no se percató de la ausencia de Theodore, mientras él la siguió sin dificultad y sin saber porque lo hacía se acercó hasta donde ella se encontraba recostada en el pasto boca arriba y llorando con gran tristeza.

\- Luna ¿te encuentras bien? – preguntó Theo poniéndose de rodillas en el pasto observándola de cerca – pregunta tonta la mía es evidente que estas mal lo importante es que no deberías, sabes tu mirada pura y soñadora ha desaparecido y las lágrimas no te van.

\- ¿Por qué no debería Theodore Nott? – contestó ella sin abrir los ojos, detalle que Nott no paso de largo – por momentos me siento vacía como un muñeco de trapo sin vida y por otros me invade un gran y terrible dolor que se apodera de mi ser… ambos me hacen querer dormir por siempre, pero por loco que parezca prefiero el dolor y el sufrimiento porque me demuestra que es real, que vivo y que él existe, si me disculpas quiero estar sola – contestó sin moverse de su posición.

\- Yo tampoco me siento del todo bien… ¿Puedo hacerte compañía? – preguntó Nott sin apartar la mirada hacía ella.

\- Está bien – dijo ella señalando el pasto para que Theo se recostara con ella.

Theo se recostó a su costado mientras ella mantenía la misma posición con sus ojos cerrados y respirando profundamente tratando de calmar su ser, él simplemente no podía dejar de mirarla jamás había estado tan cerca de ella podía detectar su dulce aroma, estaba embelesado con su imagen, su piel en extremo blanca con rasgos tan finos, sus labios rosa pálido, una linda nariz pequeña y lo que más lo impactaba sus impresionantes ojos grande rodeados de tupidas y largas pestañas rubias, su hermoso cabello desparramado en ondas esparcidas sobre su cabeza, que parecía que miraba a un ser celestial, ella el recordaba de cierta forma esa imagen de seres que pocas veces se dejan ver por los humanos, su rostro y toda ella le resultaba la más hermosa mujer que hubiera visto.

\- ¿Theodore Nott porque estás aquí conmigo? – comento ella mientras abría sus hermosos ojos azules llenos de lágrimas y se levantaba sentándose mirándolo fijamente.

\- No… no sé qué decir… Luna en realidad no… - trataba de contestar mientras se sentaba también, las palabras se atoraban en su garganta y no lograba decir nada, la profunda mirada de Luna lo desconcertaba y hasta lo ponía nervioso algo que jamás había sentido.

\- Theodore no tienes que decir nada… seguramente te resulto risible me miras con insistencia y pienso que tal vez te extraña verme diferente – trató de responder lo que él no podía para no sentir tanta incomodidad; al verlo tan cerca se percató que la mirada de Nott denotaba preocupación y fascinación al mismo tiempo "_una_ _gran mezcla en unos ojos sorprendentemente hermosos", pensó._

\- Jamás podrías resultarme algo de lo que pudiera tomar por burla… Luna… creo que eres fantástica y única – dijo Theo con una voz por completo diferente a la usualmente fría mientras acercaba su mano y la posaba con suavidad en la húmeda mejilla de Luna y por primera vez en su vida soltaba un suspiro desde lo más profundo se su corazón - ¿Por qué quieres estar sola si tienes a tus amigos que te miran con tanta preocupación que… bueno tratándose de ustedes está bien?

\- Porque… en realidad no lo sé Theodore – respondió girando la cabeza un poco para soltar el agarre de Nott.

\- Luna – dijo Theo tomándola de babilla para mirarla a los ojos, en ese momento Theo estaba decidido a besar a esa mujer que lo estaba enloqueciendo en lo más profundo de su ser y acercándose con mucho cuidado a ella le susurró – mírame… Luna dime que ves en mis ojos cuanto te miran y no solo ahora sino siempre.

\- Theodore… no me toques por favor no… - pronunció ella muy bajo.

\- Dime Luna… dime lo que ves – continuo Nott sin soltar el rostro de Luna que ahora acariciaba más y ella no tenía fuerza de voluntad para moverse, algo dentro de su estómago la traicionaba comenzó sentir agobio y escalofrío no se explicaba porque.

\- Ve… veo preocupación y fascinación al mismo tiempo en tus hermosos ojos azules aunque de lejos parezcan negros no lo son – respondió mirándolo con total sinceridad.

\- Azules… azules… si son azules no como los tuyos pero azules – habló Theo con una voz que paso de cálida a seductora con cada palabra y sin más preámbulo acercó sus labios a los de Luna con una total ternura sólo fue un rose ligero y lento, Theodore se olvidaba de Draco por un instante.


	13. SÓLO BÉSAME

**SÓLO BÉSAME **

**Hola como están es un gusto saludarl s como siempre y siento mucho haber tardado en actualizar, agradezco mucho a los que siguen mi historia y los comentarios realizados. Espero les guste esta capi.**

**Theodore**

\- ¡No Theodore! – dijo Luna al momento de levantarse y salir de prisa de ese sitio pero la alcancé tan sólo uno metros adelante tomándola de brazo con suavidad, la abracé con infinita ternura mientras ella sollozaba – no debes besarme mi corazón no es libre.

\- Umm eso lo sé Luna… déjame ayudarte, déjame hacerte sentir mejor y olvidar un poco tu pena, regálame sólo un beso y no pensemos en nada ni en nadie, sólo en el ahora – respondí mirándola profundamente sobre a su rostro y ojos – bésame como lo besas a él y vuelca todo ese sentimiento en mí – insistí mientras me acercaba poco a poco para besarla de verdad.

Luna se quedó absolutamente quieta mirándome directamente a los ojos y vi algo diferente en ellos después de escuchar mis palabras por lo que no pude evitar tomar su rostro con mis manos y con todo el cuidado posible me acerqué lentamente hasta juntar mis labios con los de ella, por fin podía sentir su dulzura su suavidad no quería que desistiera así que le di tiempo de disfrutar mis labios que me sintiera y con pequeños toques poco a poco fui incrementando la fuerza y la duración de ellos.

Al inicio Luna se quedó muy quieta mirándome con tanta intensidad que no sabía ni como descifrar esa profunda mirada… sus ojos son increíblemente bellos; ella recibía cada uno de mis besos y caricias en su rostro sin poner objeción no movía ni un musculo hasta que de ella salió un suspiro y se abandonó a mí, cerro sus ojos y tímidamente posó sus manos en mi pecho, una incalculable felicidad se clavo en mi interior un extraño y nuevo sentimiento que hasta ese momento desconocía.

Nuestros labios se movían con absoluta sincronía mi desesperación se incrementaba necesitaba sentir más mucho más de ella, la abracé con total posesión tomándola de la cintura y apretándola a mi cuerpo tanto como era posible, mordí un poco su labio inferior para poder introducir mi lengua en su boca, ella me recibió de una forma como nunca lo imaginé, nos besábamos tan fuerte y tan demandante que dolía, hasta que comencé a sentir la humedad que salía de sus ojos mezclarse con nuestros besos, pero no desistí y sólo me separé un instante de ella tomándola de su rostro lamí sus lagrimas y ataque con mas ansias su boca que permanecía tan roja y semi abierta, nunca había sentido algo tan intenso y de pronto Luna me empujo lejos de sí y simplemente se alejo de mi, corrió dejándome pasmado.

Durante todo el día no hice otra cosa que pensar en Luna, en el único y tal vez último acercamiento que tendré con ella, lo más difícil es haber probado sus labios, sentido su cuerpo junto al mío y no poder tenerla para mi, cuidarla, además me queda absolutamente claro que ella ama a Draco y eso me enferma, me vuelvo loco de celos y de desesperación, pero la única realidad que existe es que Draco la ha dejado para protegerla y yo no puedo sólo arriesgarla de ese modo, es exactamente igual de peligroso que este conmigo o con él y a mí ni siquiera me ama.

Me dirigía a mi sala común cuando alguien tiró de mi ropa y me empujo contra la fría pared.

\- ¿Theo qué demonios le hiciste o dijiste a Luna para que llore de la forma en que la vi haciéndolo? – me preguntó Draco con fuego en los ojos y tomándome de mi capa con mucha fuerza, me sentí tan repugnante y traidor con la única persona con la que he tenido cierta relación y no es que sea del todo leal pero la mirada de furia de Draco esconde un gran dolor, el mismo que encontré en los ojos de Luna. Es como si fueran un mismo ser dividido en dos cuerpos, me enferma tener tantos sentimientos, ¡LO ODIO!

\- Ten por seguro que no haría nada que la perjudique pero… ¿cómo sabes estuve con ella? Inquirí levantando una ceja del modo más tranquilo que pude aunque por dentro mi ser era un total descontrol, debía contener mis pensamientos más de lo que siempre lo he hecho y más con él.

\- No es que necesites saber, simplemente aléjate de ella, se lo que sientes aunque lo has ocultado muy bien, recuerda quiénes somos y no tienes ningún derecho en arriesgarla de tal modo, además ella me ama – respondió Draco cerrando los ojos sin un ápice de la altivez que lo caracterizaba y frotando su cien como si meditará algo importante y que sólo lograba dar un apuñalada a mi ya demasiado dañado ser. De pronto y sin darme cuenta me encontraba inmerso en sus pensamientos y recuerdos, no sabía que me estaba haciendo, me abría su mente sin ningún pudor y yo la exploraba total y absolutamente hasta sentir dentro de mí ¡todo! Todo lo que Draco había vivido y sentido con Luna, me estaba castigando y no podía liberarme de su mente, no podía salir, es como si me encontrara dentro del cuerpo de Draco y reviviera junto con él todo lo que había vivido, su infancia, pude sentir el sacrificio de olvidarla y también su reencuentro, todo y mientras más veía más quería desaparecer, no tenia comparación lo que Luna sentía por él y él por ella no tenía comparación con nada que yo pudiera sentir. ¿Cómo puede existir tanta maldad y amor en una persona, cómo Draco puede vivir así y como me libraré ahora de todo esto? – No lo harás, querías tener a Luna, querías sentirla… pues lo has hecho más allá del beso que le has dado hoy, este soy yo y ella y ahora todo lo que nosotros sintamos lo sentirás tu, ¡amigo! No sólo la amaras a ella más de lo que ya la amabas, la amaras tanto como yo lo amo, me amarás a mi también tanto como lo hace ella, y podrás darte cuenta de lo que también siente por ti, si no es que ya lo sientes… y no te sorprendas de mi maldad eres igual a mí, lo sé y lo siento… por eso nos atrae ella por su pureza pero igual que yo no la merecerás nunca.

\- ¿Qué me has hecho… Draco? – respondí bajando la mirada como jamás pensé hacerlo con nadie y en ese momento él me soltó tan impresionado con mi actitud como yo mismo, me miró de una forma tan desconcertante que casi no soportaba esos ojos sobre mi piel - ¡quítalo… quítalo! No puedo estar así, no quiero! – exprese con total agonía dejándome caer en el piso como un pequeño frágil.

\- Esta hecho ya y no hay nada para cambiarlo, además sólo he adelantado un paso a nuestro plan así que tarde o temprano se haría… mmm me parece que no habías entendido cuando dije que seríamos uno dentro de nuestras mentes, el problema a la ecuación en todo esto es Luna, ella no debería estar en nuestros pensamientos o peor aun en nuestros sentimientos, sin ella hubiera sido más fácil para ambos – yo me quedé mirando a Draco con total frustración pero sin un ápice de odio, no podía odiarlo o siquiera despreciarlo por haberme hecho esto ¿Cómo si ahora…? por Dios ahora también lo amo, ¡ESTO ES UNA COMPLETA LOCURA! Grite en mi interior – exactamente mi querido Theodore Nott, cuando te tranquilices te darás cuenta que esto es inevitable, ¡no puedes quejarte¡ ahora también siento algo por ti, lo mismo que Luna siente por ti lo siento yo, sólo relájate y se más perceptivo a nosotros, pero por ahora empieza por cerrar tu mente porque llevas bastantes minutos sin protección y eso nos pone en riesgo, hazlo ahora – me dijo con una voz demandante como siempre pero al mismo tiempo ¿tierna? totalmente desconocida para mi ¡ESTO ES UNA LOCURA… UNA COMPLETA LOCURA! Me repetí, pero le hice caso y cerré mi mente.

\- Ahora levántate Theo, tenemos que hablar y este no es un buen lugar – dijo Draco dándome la mano para ayudarme, la que dudoso tomé entre la mía y por Dios que sentí vibrar todo mi cuerpo, sentí estremecerme a su tacto y una ganas de abalanzarme a él, tomarlo entre mis brazos y besarlo sin compasión se apoderaron de mi por completo, para mi fortuna mi mente estaba sellada pero por unos instantes nos quedamos mirándonos a los ojos sin soltar nuestras manos y sin darnos cuenta nuestras miradas viajaban a nuestros labios con total descaro y deseo absoluto, si no es por un sonido que nos sacó de nuestro absurdo trance, no sé qué hubiera pasado – mjmjmj ... lo mejor es no volver a tocarnos por no se… lo que nos quede de vida, ahora vámonos, de verdad tenemos que hablar y terminar los planes.

\- Está bien – dije y sólo seguí a Draco hacía nuestra sala común, suspire por creo segunda vez en mi vida, la primera lo había hecho por Luna ahora no fue por ella.


	14. ¿CÓMO ENTENDERME?

**Hola como están es un gusto saludarl s y un verdadero placer poder escribir, se me ha dificultado actualizar constantemente, debo comenzar mi tesis y tengo saturado mi trabajo, además que de pronto me sentí falta de ideas no se por donde me guiarán los personajes, espero sea de su agrado y de verdad siento mucho haber tardado en actualizar, agradezco mucho a l s que siguen mi historia y los comentarios realizados siempre me animan, en verdad. Las letras cursivas son pensamientos de los protagonistas. Espero les guste esta capi. **

**¿CÓMO ENTENDERME? **

**Narrador**

El fin de semana había llegado y Luna se sentía desesperada y ansiosa ya que tenía sentimientos inexplicables y le era muy complicado no pensar en Draco todo el tiempo, pero dentro de todo ese amor que sentía por él se encontraban otros sentimientos como: odio, frustración, deseo, impotencia y muchos más, desconocidos hasta ese momento para ella, nacía en su ser un instinto de superioridad goce por algún tipo de venganza que no entendía de donde provenía pero se empeñaba en suprimir ya que en el fondo sabía que era algo externo a ella, lo sentía.

Mientras, Draco y Theodore trataban de llevar de la mejor manera posible toda la información recibida sobre lo que sentían y lo que les esperaba en el futuro inmediato sobre el hechizo que llevaban meses preparando para realizar, era difícil para ellos la situación ya que por un lado trataban de alejarse el uno del otro pero al mismo tiempo había algo nuevo en ellos que se los hacía más difícil, necesitaban estar cerca por lo menos aunque no se hablasen por horas, compartían ya no sólo vivencias sino sentimientos por Luna y por ellos mismos, aunque en el fondo sabían que toda esa vorágine de sensaciones era producto de la unión de sus mentes y de los sentimientos compartidos por Luna.

Draco le había explicado a Theodore que la primera parte del hechizo que realizarían era precisamente el de unir sus mentes, lo que inevitablemente llevaría a conocerse del todo el uno al otro, sin embargo Theodore no contaba que al estar unidos en mente sentirían la necesidad de unirse en cuerpo, pero eso no hubiera sucedido si no sintieran algo por la misma chica o por lo menos él aunque de que le serviría, ahora mismo la amaría igual que Draco, pero por lo menos no lo amaría a él, lo que empezaba a sentir por Luna lo incomodaba de algún modo pero no se comparaba con su realidad actual, extrañaba a Luna tanto como Draco a ella y al mismo tiempo tenía la imperiosa necesidad de estar cerca de Draco para por lo menos una parte de toda esa angustia y desesperación de no tenerla cerca se veía menos afectada la sentirlo a él a su lado, porque también lo quería a él consigo.

Otra parte importante que Draco le dijo es que no había vuelta atrás ni regreso a su normal estado y tampoco tenían opción si querían llevar acabo su plan con éxito ya que después de la primera parte llamada Unión de almas, cada uno llevaba dentro de si lo que el otro había sentido y vivido hasta el momento de la realización del hechizo, de esta manera cada uno permanecía con todo dentro su ser, su vida sería una mezcla de esos sentimientos hasta final de sus días, lo que de ahora en adelante significaba un total martirio principalmente para Theo al ser él el que tenía menos costumbre a sensaciones tan profundas.

Theo era a grandes rasgos como Draco, habían crecido en igualdad de circunstancias al ser obligados desde pequeños a todo lo que la magia obscura y los mortífagos implicaban, sin embrago no había desperdiciado según él su tiempo en amor o ese tipo de cosas, disfrutaba de la libertad y del placer, incluso disfrutaba al ser de cierta forma una persona falta de sentimientos, podía sentir placer en el sufrimiento de otros, como placer físico y no podía cambiar eso, sabía que era malo de cierta manera, pero eso había sido su forma de vida siempre, con la unión del almas se dio cuenta en donde residía la diferencia entre su maldad y la de Draco.

Ambos por su parte sabían que si no lograban su cometido morirían, pero él no tenía nada que perder además de su vida y su libertad, libertad de ser malo o simplemente ser indiferente, no había nada más que eso en su persona, nada y la nada lo consumía con goce que por momentos era disipada por placeres y conocimiento, en cambio Draco tenía tanta maldad en su ser y que al mismo tiempo luchaba por liberar que era imposible creer que su amor por Luna pudiera ser más fuerte que todo ese mal, ¿en donde residía? no llegó a comprenderlo pero era su naturaleza, como si la maldad hubiese nacido con él a pesar de tener cosas que Theo nunca tuvo, lo increíble es que esa maldad sólo se ve opacada por el amor que siente por Luna y que a pesar del tiempo de separación y olvido vivía latente y creciendo de manera descomunal al igual que su odio y maldad.

En la pobre mente lineal de Theo toda esa gran información lo comenzaba a desesperar y a ser casi insoportable, nunca imaginó que sentir algo tan pequeño pero tan significativo por Luna, para alguien como él que no sentía nada y no se preocupaba por nadie más que por el mismo, lo llevaría a su peor pesadilla, preocuparse por otros y con toda esa montaña de sentimientos lo encontró Draco acurrucado en su cama y tapado hasta la cabeza, ahora era imposible no saber cuando uno se encontraba en mal estado y aunque Draco sufría esa sensación ya no era nueva para él ni para Luna, en cambio Theodore parecía que se quebraría en es instante.

No había nadie en la sala común debido a que disfrutaban de su fin de semana fuera del colegio, Draco caminaba sin rumbo fijo cuando sintió una frute opresión en el pecho inconfundiblemente proveniente de la gran angustia y sufrimiento que Theodore vivía en ese momento, intentó ignorarlo peo fue más fuerte las ganas de ayudarlo que sin dudarlo llegó a la habitación de este y sin pensarlo dos veces se acerco con la firme intención de liberar un poco su mal estado.

\- Nott… necesito que hablemos - dijo Draco desde el umbral de la puerta de la habitación mientras se acercaba a la cama de Theodore - se… se como te sientes y quiero ayudarte, se que no hablamos en días y esta situación te esta superando, así no podremos continuar - insistió debido que Theo no salía de su mundo. _No puedo creer que esto esté pasando, yo Draco Malfoy tratando de consolar a Theodore Nott, en que mundo extraño y horrible pudo pasar, ¡POR FAVOR! lo peor es que me lastima verlo así, AAAHHH_

\- No quiero hablar, ahora mismo quiero estar solo, vete - contestó Theodore lo más firme posible - _No puedes ser, no quiero que Draco me vea así, aunque lo necesito tanto, soy tan patético como puede ser así, yo estaba tan bien, además sólo le importa que pueda fallar._

_ \- _No puedo dejar que sigas en ese estado, dime que puedo hacer y lo haré - habló Draco lo más sincero posible sentándose en la cama de Theodore tan cerca como se permitía así mismo - entiende esto también es difícil para mi y no se como podemos estar mejor sin no es alejarnos el uno del otro como lo hemos hecho - _Que lo tiene tan mal, ¡si! es verdad que todo esto es un asco, pero nada podemos hacer al respecto y nada cambiará, así funcione nuestro plan seguiremos de esta manera por siempre, tiene que aprender a vivir así, !OH¡ lo entiendo él… él nunca estará… con nadie._

_ \- _Draco yo… - intentó contestar Theodore con la voz quebrada y sentándose en la cama para ver de frente a su amigo, no sabía lo cerca que se encontraban el uno del otro hasta que se vieron a los ojos_ \- _siento… siento tanto que… es insoportable, no puedo con esto - dijo Nott lastimoso bajando la mirada - todo esto es demasiado, no es mío y no soy yo - _No puedo mirarlo a los ojos, lo deseo maldición lo deseo tanto._

\- Hay algo que debes entender, no somos de los que se sacrifican por otros, no esta nuestra naturaleza, pero este sacrificio será por nosotros mismos, por nuestra libertad de decidir y ser como y lo que queramos Theo y es imperativo que te repongas y aceptes lo que viene porque será peor - explico Draco con voz calmada pero con firmeza - No quiero verte así - _Dije eso, si lo dije y es verdad no quiero verlo así, pero no se debo hacer sólo quiero que entienda y que esté firme y fuerte para lo que viene, lo que sentimos tiene que quedar de lado eso es irrelevante - _pero debes entender que es la única forma de intentar acabar con él.

\- No me servirá de nada, porque jamás volveré a ser libre y lo sabes, no queda nada del antiguo Thoedore Nott, amo y extraño tanto a Luna - dijo en casi un susurro y levantando la mirada hacía Draco, mostrando la verdad en sus ojos azules - y… a ti… te amo de igual forma, los deseo a ambos con la misma intensidad que siento que muero poco a poco si no los tengo, si no me tocan, si no me tocas - continuo diciendo mientras se acercaba cada vez más a Draco y poniendo su mano en la mejilla de este - _Lo estoy tocando, oh¡ su piel es tan suave, sus ojos son tan hermosos como los de Luna, pero con esa maldad tan atrayente, o ahora lo creo así, deseo besarlo, sólo un vez por lo menos una, se que final me quedaré solo - _Sabes que al final me quedaré solo y no intentes negarlo.

_ \- _No Theo, no lo hagas - Draco respondió de inmediato pero sin apartarse o apartar el toque de su mano - _Theo quiere besarme y no puedo apartarme estoy sin fuerza ni animó de rechazarlo por el simple hecho que no quiero hacerlo sufrir, me infunde tanta ternura como Luna y un cariño que me provoca cuidarlo y reconfortarlo, se que yo no lo amo, por que Luna no lo ama, pero el sentimiento por él es fuerte y me atrae, me provoca algo, no se que es, pero tengo en la mente los recuerdos casi vívidos de esos besos que Luna y él compartieron , que una parte de mi quisiera vivirlo por mi mismo, para que negarlo._

Poco a poco Theo se fue acercando a Draco, podían sentir su aliento cálido chocar uno contra el otro, se miraban con escrutinio como si en los ojos del otro pudieran encontrar repuestas a todo lo que en ese momento sentían, habían pasado segundos en los que pensaron que alguno daría la vuelta, pero no fue así.

\- Draco en verdad te necesito, tan sólo por un instante pero te necesito, necesito sentirte cerca y que me correspondas, sólo por un a vez y te prometo que seré fuerte, sólo… enséñame a vivir con esto, dime que debo hacer y lo haré, pero déjame sentir tus labios - susurraba Theodore muy cerca de la boca de otro - _No quiero un beso forzado no me servirá ni me ayudará en nada, lo quiero total y absolutamente correspondido._

Draco no contesto con palabras, sólo atino a asentir con la cabeza sin apartar la mirada de Theodore que cada vez se acercaba mas a él, hasta que unió sus labios con los de Draco en toque suave y lento, lo primero que sintieron al rozar sus labios fue una enorme sensación de bienestar. Theodore por su parte tomó con ambas manos el rostro de Draco intentando profundizar el toque de sus labios sin llegar a invadir la boca del otro, pero en cuanto él hizo eso Draco sintió absoluta exitación e intento controlar el beso atrayendo hacía si el cuerpo del contrario e invadiendo con absoluto descaro e introduciendo su lengua sin reparo, Theodore se encontraba absolutamente sorprendido pero respondió con la misma pasión que Draco, llevaba días deseándolo que simplemente no podía parar.

Ambos eran en demasía pasionales y ambos querían llevar el control, que el beso que inició lento se había transformado en un lucha de poder, de poder sobre el contrario, donde no tenían interés ni cuidado o preocupación de lastimar al otro, sus besos se volvieron tan desesperados y necesitados que sin darse cuenta cayeron el a cama absolutamente pegados el uno al otro, tocándose sin vergüenza y mirándose con descaro cada cierto tiempo en que separaban sus bocas llenas de sangre de ambos, tenían los labios rotos debido a la total rudeza en sus besos pero nada les importaba, seguían propinando besos ademas de en la boca, en el cuello, en el rostro, estaban en total descontrol, que cada caricia les hacía más difícil separase, no podían creer cuanto habían errado en lo que creían que sentían por el otro, todo era tan diferente a la realidad.

Siguieron besándose y acariciando cada parte de su cuerpo por no sabían cuanto tiempo, frotándose el uno al otro y en un intento por deshacerse de la ropa fue cuando se dieron cuenta que no podían seguir, sus sentimientos eran tan intensos y llenaban una parte importante de toda la angustia y sufrimiento que vivían, pero al mismo tiempo faltaba algo y ese algo era Luna y sin ella la ecuación estaba incompleta, sin ella no tenía sentido sobrepasar las barreras más de lo que en ese momento habían hecho,.

Draco se encontraba sobre Theo moviendo su cadera descaradamente sobre la del contrario friccionado sus miembros, sus cuerpos absolutamente pegados y en total sincronía, sus besos fueron bajando de intensidad poco a poco mientras se miraban a los ojos compartiendo los mismos pensamientos y sentimientos, al darse cuenta que no continuarían más allá de lo habían hecho, Theodore hizo el intento de levantar a Draco sin realmente querer, pero él se lo impidió y siguió besándolo con pasión pero con menos fuerza de la que estaba usando antes, el otro sólo pudo continuar con esos besos que lo trastornaban, Draco siguió moviendo su cuerpo sobre Theo aumentando la fuerza y la rapidez, cada vez se sentían más exitados y en un instante todo se volvía nuevamente pasión.

\- Theo no puedo darte más de lo que estoy dando ahora, porque te quiero y no podría usarte _sé que tú tampoco lo harías conmigo_ así que sólo déjate llevar y olvida todo por un momento, sólo siénteme y yo te sentiré y la sentiremos - dijo Draco entre jadeos y susurros a través de los labios casi pegados a otro.

\- Yo los amo… yo te amo Draco te amo - respondió Theodore entre el cúmulo de exitación que le brindo Draco con sus palabras y juntos llegaron al final sin separar sus labios, sin dejar de besarse.


	15. AL DESCUBIERTO

**Hola como están es un gusto saludarl s y un verdadero placer poder escribir, se me ha dificultado actualizar constantemente, debo comenzar mi tesis y tengo saturado mi trabajo, espero sea de su agrado y de verdad siento mucho haber tardado en actualizar, agradezco mucho a l s que siguen mi historia y los comentarios realizados siempre me animan, en verdad. Las letras cursivas son pensamientos de los protagonistas. Espero les guste esta capi.**

Al descubierto

Después del extraño y amoroso encuentro que Draco y Theo tuvieron, realizaron una promesa de cuidar por sobre todo a Luna y de no volver a flaquear ni en sus planes ni en sus sentimientos, habían decidido vivir de la manera más prudente posible y si en algún momento había sido posible estar con otras personas eso se quedaba en el pasado, para ellos era ya imposible tener algún tipo de relación con alguien que no fueran ellos mismos o Luna, lo que quedaba reducido a nada, puesto que decidieron concentrar toda la energía en sus planes, si estos funcionaban ya se preocuparían de resolver sus sentimientos y si fallaban y morían su consuelo sería que Luna podría olvidarse de todo y vivir una feliz vida.

Theodore y Draco coincidieron que sin Luna se sentían incompletos por mucho que hubiesen disfrutado su encuentro, la cuestión es ¿que sentiría cualquiera de ellos al estar con Luna? ¿seguirían sintiéndose incompletos? y por otra parte ¿él que se quedara solo resistiría? estas eran algunas de las interrogantes que pasaban por sus mentes, mismas por las que decidieron después de su encuentro no volver a hacerlo hasta obtener respuestas y tal vez alguna probable solución.

De momento lo más importante es que la fecha de la culminación del hechizo de poder se acercaba y para no cometer más errores decidieron permanecer unidos, no como sus hormonas lo solicitaban pero se mantenían siempre cerca el uno del otro, no había nada físico entre ellos pero la simple compañía les ayudaba a mantener la cordura y la frialdad ante lo que les espera en el futuro, ya que aunado a las ganas que tenían de tocarse, abrazarse o más, también estaba el latente y absoluto amor que sentían por Luna y que era más fuerte que cualquier otra cosa, Theo que había sido el más afectado después de sentir el cariño de Luna con su besos y de Draco con su pasión se sintió agradecido y con una fuerza de voluntad renovada y como él y Draco lo decidieron lo más importante era ella y su libertad y si todo resultaba junto con lo que imaginaban haría Potter, ya se preocuparían después de sus sentimientos.

—

Lamentablemente, Luna se encontraba en peores condiciones, ella estaba sola y ya no sabía que hacer, todo su ser estaba cargado de una vorágine de estados de animo, pasaba de la frustración e impotencia, de la depresión y tristeza, odio y deseo absoluto, que pocas veces se reconocía, pocas veces se sentía ella misma y pocas veces encontraba algo de paz, intentaba pensar en su madre y en su padre, en los momentos felices de su vida, pero existía una gran sombra que no la dejaba estar tranquila, su amor por Draco parecía crecer y crecer sin reparo, tan agobiante y profundo que a veces no podía respirar, además cada vez ese extraño cariño y preocupación por Theodore Nott también crecía.

Luna se encontraba sentada bajo un árbol en la parte trasera del colegio, mientras analizaba todo lo que había vivido desde que recuperó la memoria y Draco regresó a su vida, no estaba segura que era lo que le ocurría, pero su unión de sentimientos con Draco ya no era igual había algo diferente, podía sentirlo, necesitaba respuestas y sabía quien le ayudaría a obtenerlas, decidió que era momento de contarles a sus amigas lo que vivía y tal vez podrían juntas encontrar alguna solución.

\- Hola Luna - dijo una voz en su costado derecho - siento interrumpir pero me han designado el que debe averiguar si estas bien, aunque en realidad no se porque.

\- Hola Harry estoy bien… uh imagino Ginny y Hermione deben estar muy preocupadas por mi para pedirte que vinieras - respondió Luna sin mirarlo directamente.

\- En realidad lo están Luna, bueno todos lo estamos… notamos que eres diferente, sabes no encuentro esa mirada que siempre me gustó de ti - le dijo Harry muy seguro de lo que veía, ahora Luna lo miraba - queremos ayudarte - continuó agachando la mirada de la intensa de Luna.

\- Harry eres un buen amigo y lo agradezco - contestó con la mirada fija en su amigo - hablaré con Ginny y Hermione, ellas sabrán apoyarme, cosas de chicas - dijo con una pequeña sonrisa - en un rato iré a buscarlas no te preocupes más.

\- Bueno no se como sentirme al respecto, pero entiendo que yo no puedo ayudar, pero no dudes ni un momento que lo que sea estoy dispuesto a escuchar, aunque sean cosas de… chicas - habló un poco ruborizado y se fue dejándola sola nuevamente.

Luna había decidido desde antes volver a acercarse a sus amigas, pero que Harry la haya buscado confirmaba que su decisión de alejarse no era lo correcto por más dolor que sienta en ese momento, pero no podía cambiar lo que hizo y aunque no fue lo mejor no se arrepentía porque no podía controlar su sufrimiento, no como ahora que sentía una extraño protección que no dudaba ni un segundo viniera que de Draco, caminó a paso lento hacía el gran comedor en busca de sus buenas muy buenas amigas.

\- Hola… ¿puedo sentarme con ustedes? – preguntó Luna a sus amigas un poco avergonzada por rechazarlas por semanas.

\- Claro Luna ni lo preguntes - respondió Ginny - quien se levantó de inmediato a abrazarla cariñosamente, se sentaron frente a Hermione que tomó la mano de Luna entre las suya como señal de que todo estaba bien y le brindó una sonrisa.

\- Siento mucho haberme alejado de ustedes uhm… pero no podía ser de otra manera, esto que vivo es más de lo que podría manejar - dijo en un tono muy bajo que apenas se escuchó mirando de soslayo la mesa de Slytherin y aunque no estaba vacía no había señales de Draco ni Theo; Hermione y Ginny sabían que Luna sufría mucho, lo notaban en su mirada apagada y la falta de respiración que por un segundo notaron al momento en que miró la mesas de las serpientes.

\- ¿Podemos hablar en otro sitio? es muy importante lo que tengo que decirles y este no es el lugar adecuado - preguntó Luna al ponerse de pie, sus amigas sin dudarlo la siguieron y juntas llegaron a un pequeño espacio que había en el castillo con una fuente y algunos troncos que formaban un tipo de bancas, al llegar a ese sitio que Hermione y Ginny no conocían, notaron que era hermoso, como un pequeño espacio abandonado por los magos pero habitado con gran cantidad de flores, árboles y seres pequeños que provocaban luz, Luna se sentó y pidió a sus amigas se sentaran también, estaba ansiosa y no sabía como reaccionarían con todo lo que les contaría.

\- Luna… por favor dinos lo que tienes en tu mente, estamos muy preocupadas por ti y en verdad que nos fue muy difícil no acercarnos a ti cuando te veíamos en ese estado - dijo en un tono un poco de reproche Ginny.

\- !Giiinny¡ - gimio Luna en un tono muy bajo y ya sin poder reprimir más sus lagrimas y sollozos - ¡Eeen veerdad loo siiiento! - continuo Luna sin poder pronunciar adecuadamente sus palabras, sus amigas no pudieron contener tampoco sus lagrimas y se apresuraron a abrazar a Luna y hacerla sentir arropada con su cariño, mientras la chica grandes ojos continuaba llorando todo lo bueno pudo durante estas largas semanas, sus amigas se preguntaban que era tan grave como para mantener a Luna tan alejada y rotundamente mal, en ese momento por su puesto culpaban a Draco y en realidad no es fuera el culpable pero si el responsable de su sentir.

Cuando se calmo un poco y pudo articular bien sus palabras Luna les contó desde la última vez que había sentido la engría de Draco por medio de su varita, el haberlo visto con otra persona y prometer olvidarlo y su extraño encuentro con Theo, decidió que si quería contar con sus amigas debía confiar en ellas por lo que no omitió ni un sólo detalle, incluso les dijo que después de la ocasión en que se encontró con Theodore Nott su cuerpo y su mente no son las mismos que lago dentro de su ser ha cambiado y que podrías casi estar segura que en ella emergen sentimientos, sensaciones y deseos que no le pertenecen.

Hermione había dicho a Luna que haría todo lo posible por investigar que era lo que le sucedía y buscar juntas una solución, porque al parecer de acuerdo a lo la chica de ojos azules le contó, en lugar de sentir amor por ese odioso de Malfoy parecía más una horrible maldición, tanto Ginny como ella trataron de reconfortar a Luna y prometieron ayudarla en todo.

Mientras Luna contaba todo a sus amigas, todo el mundo en el colegio ya se preparaba para el final del curso con mucho ánimo, Draco y Theo preparaban cada uno por su parte las peticiones del señor obscuro y la manera en que en poco tiempo los mortifagos estarían dentro del colegio, Draco sabía lo que le esperaba al final del curso y estaba casi seguro que fallaría, no tenía ninguna intención de matar a nadie y tampoco creía posible lograr matar precisamente a Dumbledore un mago por demás poderoso, quedaba poco tiempo y la angustia lo mantenía sin dormir, si quería que su plan con Theo funcionara debía lograr esa orden tal como el señor obscuro solicitaba, no tenía otra salida.

Draco caminaba de regreso a su sala común cuando se encontró de frente con Theo que seguramente regresaba de lo mismo que él, corroborar que los planes del señor obscuro sigan al pie de la letra, no hubo ningún comentario simplemente siguieron juntos el camino hasta encontrarse de frente con Luna que parecía que los esperaba, se paró delante de ellos y con la voz tranquila pero autoritaria les dijo que la siguieran y sin más dio la vuelta al seguir su camino con un Malfoy y un Nott completamente confusos, pero ninguno desistió.

Luna los había llevado al mismo lugar en el que había hablado cónsul amigas días atrás pero a diferencia de ese día Luna estaba completamente decidida a recibir respuestas por lo que saco su varita y apunto l os jóvenes que la miraban absortos.

Luna dio un largo suspiro al mirar a Draco, en verdad que su amor por él parecía incrementar cada minuto - Draco sabes que no te haría ningún daño y que tu tampoco me lo harías a mi, por lo que tengo que recurrir a esto para saber que esta pasando, porque no puedo seguir viviendo de este modo y estoy segura que tu lo sabes… mis amigas… es decir Hermione encontró algo muy obscuro detrás de lo que me sucede y quiero saber por ti que es - dijo Luna muy segura y mirando fijamente a Draco a los ojos.

\- No se de que hablas y se nos disculpas tenemos cosas más importantes que hacer que estar aquí - contestó él en un tono frío, mientras Theo sólo mira a uno y otro.

\- Sabía que responderías de ese modo así que… - todo pasó en un instante, en ese momento Luna levanto su varita y apuntó un hechizo hacía ella misma, fue cuestión de segundos en que Draco la atrajo hacía si para evitar una tragedia. Ante un Theodore atónito cayeron abrazados en fuerte golpe al frío piso de piedra, Draco abrazando fuertemente a Luna y ella sosteniendo su peso sobre él, ambos se miraron fijamente con fuego en los ojos de enojo y pasión contenida, sin pensar en nada más comenzaron a besarse de manera desesperada y sin recato, se sentían como un sueño como si hubiesen esperado por siglos para ese delicioso toque, Draco la abrazaba tan fuerte que la lastimaba y Luna no podía sentirse más feliz, se sentían completos seguros.

Mientras los segundos pasaban, Theo observaba con asombro y casi con gusto la acción frente a él, no entendía como podía sentirse feliz al presenciar algo que él pensaba lo haría sufrir más que que cuando comenzó con estos horribles y absurdos sentimientos que ni siquiera eran suyos, pero ahora lo entendía un poco, la felicidad del ser amado es tu felicidad y sobre pasa todo, su ser estaba embargado de un cúmulo de sensaciones que venían de ellos, intentó tranquilizarse y separar lo que ellos sentían de sus verdaderos sentimientos y encontró que entre todo lo bueno que sentía se encontraba añoranza, añoranza de ellos, de sentirse parte de ellos, de sus besos de sus caricias y todo de ellos, era en verdad una locura.

Sin saber que hacer Theo giro su mirada él era el que no debía estar ahí, no tenía ningún derecho de sentir todo eso, pero sólo parte de un cruel hechizo y poco a poco con paso lento se dirigía a la salida, no quería importunar, pero al sentir que aumentaba la necesidad de tenerlos, sabía que debía salir de ese lugar, pero eran como imanes para él y luchaba por cada paso que daba, Luna y Draco se separaron al sentir una angustia, desesperación y deseo provenir de Theo, ambos giraron sus rostros y miraron como se alejaba, los dos sintieron que una parte de ellos se rompía, por lo que Luna se levanto lo más rápido que pudo y tomó la mano de Theo que no espera ese toque y se quedo inmóvil, miraba al uno y al otro.

Draco un poco más calmado, respiró profundamente antes hablar - Theo no te vayas creo que es tiempo que hablemos los tres - se acerco a ellos y tomó la mano de cada uno, una extraña energía se hizo presente entre los tres y nu hubo necesidad de palabras en ese momento todo se aclaró para Luna; todas las dudas los extraños sentimientos eran de Draco y Theo, de alguna extraña manera estaban unidos en un solo ser, ella podías saber que sentían en ese mismo instante, sabía cuanto Draco la amaba y no podía evitar sentirse inmensamente feliz, sabía que ahora también Theo la amaba y su vez amaba a Draco, pero ellas y Draco tenían por el un enorme sentimiento que era difícil describir, pero dentro de todo mar de emociones todos se sentían completos, felices y en paz.


	16. DESCONTROL Y ACEPTACIÓN

**Hola como están, me es grato haber encontrado un tiempo para escribir, siento haber tardado en actualizar, agradezco mucho a l s que siguen mi historia y a los comentarios realizados. Las letras cursivas son pensamientos de los protagonistas. Espero les guste este capi.**

Descontrol y aceptación.

Luna, Draco y Theo se dirigieron en silencio y nerviosos a la sala de menesteres, cada uno hundido en sus pensamientos y sentimientos, se habían quedado unidos por sus manos durante un rato, hasta que Luna recapacitó y decidió que era necesario ir a un lugar donde no pudieran ser observados por nadie, les costaba mucho trabajo controlarse ahora que se encontraban juntos, por lo que ninguno objetó, aunque ninguno quería decirle la verdad a ella, era imposible seguir fingiendo que nada sucedía o que Luna no estaba implicada, ya que de algún modo lo estaba y todos lo sabían.

Cuando entraron a la sala de menesteres apareció ante ellos un espacio confortable con una luz tenue que brindaba la chimenea, con solamente una gran alfombra mullida de color verde Slytherin con muchos cojines grises, también los colores de las paredes eran como si se hubiesen adentrado a la sala común de las serpientes, Luna se quedó parada en medio del lugar observando con curiosidad y una pequeña sonrisa, no cabía duda que se encontraba inmersa dentro de los deseos de esos Slytherin.

Caminó lentamente sin mirarlos hacía el centro de la confortable alfombra y se sentó de frente a ellos, todos podían sentirse mutuamente, la vorágine de sensaciones que llegaban a ellos era tan intensa que por momentos todos querían salir corriendo de ese sitio, era como si sus cuerpos y sus mentes divagaran entre lo correcto y lo absolutamente deseado, Draco y Theo miraban a Luna desde la puerta, no podían mover ni un músculo, no sabían como actuar, aunque la idea de estar en ese lugar había sido hablar, ahora no podían hacerlo, el encontrarse a solas los tres como tantas veces lo habían deseado los estaba sobrepasando.

Sentían que en cualquier momento saltarían sobre Luna sin reparo y eso no era bueno, su deseo por ella era incontrolable, era como si sólo pudieran pensar en ella y en tenerla juntos y que ella los tenga juntos, en ese momento sentían que morirían sin no la poseían, juntos porque por primera vez se sentían uno, se sentían una sola persona que por fin tenia frente a si a su amor y aunque los sentimientos por ellos mismos seguían y cada vez más fuertes, al estar frente a ella se volvía su prioridad; aunque ella los miraba con tranquilidad, la realidad es que se encontraba igual de nerviosa que ellos y los deseaba con la misma intensidad que ellos le transmitían.

Luna no entendía como podía haber pasado todo eso, pero le quedaba claro que sus vidas corrían peligro y que el futuro de todos era incierto, por lo que tomó una decisión, no sabía si era la correcta pero era lo que más deseaba por lo que los miró y extendió sus manos hacía ellos, Draco y Theo como si de un imperius se tratara caminaron a paso lento hacía Luna que los miraba con amor y deseo, ya lo correcto y lo lógico dejó de ser importante, en ese momento sólo existían los tres.

Cuando llegaron hasta la alfombra, ambos se sentaron frente a Luna tomando cada uno la mano que les extendía y tomando sus propias manos, nuevamente sintieron la gran paz que habían sentido anteriormente al estar unidos por sus manos, estaban tan juntos que sus rodillas se rozaban, -¡Te amo!- susurraron al unísono Draco y Theo, Luna les sonrió soltando sus manos y acariciando la mejilla de cada uno, que al sentir su toque miraron sorprendidos como se acercaba más a ellos -Yo también- les dijo dejando un pequeño beso en los labios de cada uno.

Por unos segundos la sorpresa se hizo presente en ambos hombres, pero cuando miraron los ojos encendidos de Luna y el haber sentido nuevamente sus labios todo estaba decidido, ese beso que les había dado fue la invitación perfecta para tenerla por fin en sus brazos, el primero en actuar fue Draco que al hincarse tomó con un brazo a Luna por la cintura pegándola por completo a su cuerpo y sin soltar la mano de Theo la besó profundamente primero sintiendo sus labios y poco a poco profundizando ese beso que de alguna manera se sentía completo.

Mientras el beso continuaba cada vez más intenso y demandante Theo los observaba desde abajo, las dudas de pronto llegaron a su mente, aun sentía que invadía el amor entre ellos y aunque Luna lo había besado y Draco lo tenía tomado de la mano no sabía que hacer, intentó soltar la mano del rubio, pero este no lo permitió al contrario lo haló con fuerza provocando que Theo quedara hincado al igual que ellos, él sorprendido sintió como la mano de Luna acariciaba desde su brazo a su cintura causando los más deliciosos escalofríos mientras Draco lo tomaba de la nuca y lo comenzaba a besar de la misma manera que a Luna, brindándole seguridad.

Cuando el beso finalizó Draco habló con los labios aun casi pegados a los de Theo -Ni por un segundo vuelvas a pensar eso, los necesito a ambos los amo a ambos- Luna había mirado con fascinación, era una locura se había sentido extasiada al observar a sus dos hombres besándose, porque eran suyos y ella de ellos, era verdad lo que Draco decía todo había cambiado y ahora podía sentir que los tres estaban unidos por un amor profundo e intenso.

Theo se sentía absolutamente feliz; miró de Draco a Luna y viceversa como si de una caricatura se tratara, ellos le sonreían con amor y ternura, pensó por primera vez que no había nada más hermoso en el mundo que esos dos rubios, por primera vez no se asustó de sentir y de vivirlo; un calor absoluto lo invadió y sin pensarlo más los abrazó y ellos respondieron el abrazo, se quedaron así abrazados los tres muy juntos durante unos instantes, comenzaron a acariciarse poco a poco hasta soltarse, ahora fue Theo el que lamió la boca de Draco y acariciando su pecho comenzó a besar a Luna de la manera más arrebatada y fuerte que hubiera imaginado.

La primera vez que la besó lo había disfrutado, pero esto era glorioso necesitaba saciar su sed, sed de Luna por lo que de manera desesperada la recostó sobre la alfombra y siguió besándola, besaba su rostro, su boca, su cuello mientras acariciaba todo su cuerpo, escuchó un gemido de Luna que mandó su exitación por los cielos; Luna respondía los demandantes besos con la misma intensidad y acariciaba su obscuro cabello y espalda, mientras su mirada viajaba de Draco a Theodore, ambos intensos ambos hermosos y ambos suyos.

Theo de pronto sintió una enorme necesidad de Draco por lo que levantó su cabeza para mirarlo, el rubio ya se encontraba de pie mientras los observaba con fascinación; Draco pasó su mano por su miembro que ya resaltaba por sobre su ropa acariciándose con lentitud al brindarles una sexi sonrisa, el de cabello obscuro se levantó no sin antes lamer la boca entre abierta de Luna, tomó a Draco de la cabeza y comenzó a besarlo con desesperación, continuó besando su cuello arrancando la negra camisa del rubio y despojándolo por completo de ella, era mejor de lo que hubiese imaginado e incluso soñado, cuando terminó de besar a Draco este le sonrío de manera altanera y no hubiera imaginado nada mejor que ver al verdadero Draco Malfoy con su característica forma de ser y tenerlo así de cerca.

Draco por su parte también se dejaba hacer por Theo, sabía que este necesitaba eso, necesitaba de ambos, en el fondo le causaba un poco de gracia que el moreno se desesperara por intentar saciarse de ellos, así que sin pensarlo más también despojó a Theo de su suéter y camisa, ambos desnudos de la parte superior, Draco lo tomó del rostro y mirándolo fijamente le dio un beso cálido y ligero que le hiciera sentir que era verdad que estaban juntos, pegaron sus cuerpos completamente por primera vez sintiendo su piel y se dieron un profundo beso, el primero de esa manera tan lenta y sensual, recorriendo con sus lenguas la boca ajena, al separarse se miraron fijamente y ambos sonrieron con total deseo y se dirigieron a Luna.

Luna observaba como Draco con pequeños detalles le brindaba a Theo lo que tanto necesitaba, sentía la desesperación que el moreno experimentaba, ahora ambos se encontraban de pie frente a ella, la miraban con intensidad y sin pensarlo mucho comenzaron a desnudarse por completo sin dejar de observarla, a Luna le faltaba la respiración y comenzó a sentirse nerviosa, miraba a Draco y a Theodore y cayó en cuenta de lo que estaba por suceder.

Draco y Theo se posicionaron a cada lado de Luna mientras la despojaban de su ropa, cada uno la acariciaba de manera apasionada y distinta, cuando por fin la tuvieron desnuda ante ellos, comenzaron a besarla y le hicieron el amor de la manera más apasionada y dulce. En ese momento solo podían sentir el gran amor que se tenían, no había inseguridad, no habían dudas, sólo el más grande amor que hubiesen experimentado.

Se encontraban recostados en la alfombra en su completa desnudez compartiendo el momento de paz que había surgido entre ellos, ninguno quería hablar o siquiera moverse, pero era necesario y el primero en hacerlo fue Draco quien se levanto dejando un beso en los labios de Luna para dirigirse a su ropa, fue seguido por Theo que también entendía la fragilidad del tema.

Después de un alarga explicación por parte de los dos hombres Luna los observaba desde su posición, simplemente cubierta con una manta y los miró con todo el entendimiento que le fue posible - No quiero que me dejen, no ahora ya no podría soportarlo - dijo mirándolos con tristeza.

No creo ser capaz de dejarte nuevamente y seré tan egoísta como se supone debo ser, siempre te he amado Luna y siempre lo haré, lo único que te pido es total cuidado y que confíes en nosotros, que confíes en que haremos lo necesario para dejar un mundo en el que puedas ser feliz y si tenemos la fortuna de sobrevivir ser libres y tenerte por siempre - contestó Draco brindándole una caricia en el rostro mientras se sentaba a su lado.

Por otro lado Theo les dio la espalda - Se que su amor es profundo y aunque ahora formo parte de él por un extraño hechizo, les prometo que haré todo lo posible para que estén juntos, pase lo que pase… ustedes estarán juntos - les dijo volteándolos a ver sin un ápice de duda y con la mirada fría y segura como el Theodore Nott que había sido siempre.

Luna se sintió inquieta y desesperada por las palabras y la actitud de Theo, ambos hombres lo notaron por lo que Draco al darse cuenta de la firme decisión de Theo tuvo que intervenir - Theo ven, acércate - pidió Draco extendiendo su mano en su dirección, con duda, se acercó con paso lento temiendo caer con esos dos rubios a los que ahora pertenecía, algo había cambiado en él, la felicidad, el placer y el amor antes experimentado le dieron un vuelco a su alma, es como si la fuerza y la seguridad hubiesen regresado a su cuerpo, como si el Theo malo, frío, calculador y controlado hubiese regresado y todo ese mal se equiparara con el amor infinito que sentía por esas dos personas frente a el - Es verdad Theo, ahora lo sabes y ahora lo sientes, ahora puedes entenderme, ahora puedes saber porque soy el mismo, porque no cambio y no cambiaré, el amor que Luna siente por nosotros traspasa las barreras de lo superficial, nos ama tal y como somos… ¿ha! por supuesto no lo merecemos, pero así es.

\- Por eso ahora te sientes tan confiado y tan… tan… tú, pero sin dejar de sentir ese amor nosotros y sin dejar de recibirlo no sólo de Luna también por mi. No puedes decir lo que has dicho y lo sabes, sin ti no estaríamos completos y nuestra fuerza menguaría, nuestra mayor fortaleza ahora somos nosotros mismos y ecuánimes nos debemos mantener los tres, ¿lo entiendes? - terminó de decir Draco y tomando la mano de Theo lo haló para que se sentara junto a ellos.

Lo entiendo… y lo quiero - contesto Theo con convicción.

Se sentaron en flor de loto y se tomaron de loas manos nuevamente, dándose un beso cada uno terminaron por juntar sus frentes formando un triángulo perfecto y repitieron al mismo tiempo - ¡Los amo! - mientras eran revueltos en un halo de luz brillante.


End file.
